Adam's Angels
by Peejy
Summary: This is the sequel to "Adam's Surprise Visitor" and begins with the wedding and ends with... You guess.
1. Chapter 1

Adam and Sam's wedding was the talk of Virginia City for weeks afterward. It had been extravagant but could in no way be construed as ostentatious. The nighttime ceremony had taken place in the town church, filled with flowers of every kind, and with lighted, scented candles placed strategically in every nook and cranny. The pews had been polished until the wood glowed with warmth, and there were velvet bows placed all around the altar. Even the outside of the church had been decorated with living fir and Ponderosa pine boughs. Even though the nuptials had taken place in March, the weather was still very cold at night and the snow often fell very gently making the scene quite picturesque. Drucilla would say that the whole thing looked like a find painting – good enough to hang on the walls of any high-class museum.

The ceremony itself was quite simple. Sam had no family and had decided against having any bridesmaids. Adam was in complete agreement and had chosen no groomsmen, though he would like to have had his father and brothers stand with him on this most-special occasion. But Ben had been pressed into service by Sam – she wanted him to walk her down the aisle. The patriarch of the Cartwright clan had considered this quite an honor and was proud to take Sam's arm. Hoss and Little Joe became ushers.

Every citizen of Virginia City had been invited to the wedding, and the church was filled to capacity. The late-arrivals hadn't minded standing outside or sitting in buggies or wagons in the cold night air because the door to the church was left open deliberately so they could see what was going on. Mrs. Elvin played the church organ and, at a signal from Little Joe, the music swelled. It was time for the bride to march to the altar.

Ben took Sam's arm and tucked it under his own. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Sam looked at him with a smile. "I've been waiting for this moment all my life. Do I look all right? I want Adam to be proud."

Ben looked at her simple floor-length white dress and made a slight adjustment to her white veil. "You've never been more beautiful," he answered with a lump in his throat. He adjusted his suit coat one more time and smiled as Sam whispered, "You look so handsome. Maybe I should've married _you_!"

Ben whispered back. "Adam would have tied me up and left me at home!" Sam giggled. Ben chuckled.

They made their way up the aisle. Adam was standing alone, fighting the lump in his own throat. He had waited for so long to find the right woman to marry, and Sam was _definitely_ the right woman.

Sam looked at Adam as she drew nearer. What a handsome man he is. He stands so straight and proud in his best suit. What broad shoulders he has! What a strong man he is – inside and out! He's going to make a wonderful husband and, God willing, a wonderful father!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, Adam and Sam were standing side by side and half-listening to the preacher. But the man had their full attention as they said their vows. As they slipped matching gold rings on each other's fingers, the choir sang "Ave Maria" softly. It was a moment that brought tears to the eyes of Drucilla, Thelma, Henrietta and Doc Martin. Hankies came out of handbags and coat pockets as Adam lifted Sam's veil and kissed her very gently.

"I love you," he murmured, his eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

"I love you more," Sam answered, her lips quivering from emotion.

He was careful when he folded the veil behind her head to be sure it didn't wrinkle – one day a daughter might want to wear the same dress and veil!

With a laugh, Sam grabbed Adam's arm and they began to walk towards the open church door. Sam happened to catch Gretchen's eye and received a genuine smile. Gretchen and Ted would, undoubtedly, be the next couple to wed. Friedhelm Werner continued to be in good health, and Ilsa Werner (who had made much progress toward sanity) nodded her head. There was applause as the newlyweds made their way down the aisle and there was even more applause as they walked outside – how gratifying it was to see so many happy faces!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only place large enough to hold such a multitude of people was the town hall, and Hop Sing rushed there. In honor of this occasion, he had dressed in his formal, authentic Chinese clothing and would now be in charge of the food at the reception. He and twenty of his Chinese friends had been busy decorating earlier – basically the same things that were in the church. Hop Sing believed in continuity. And he and his trusted friends believed in cooking enough food to feed an army! But the one thing the Ponderosa cook was proudest of was his three-tiered cake with its icing and flowerets that he had taken so much time and patience to produce.

Adam and Sam, with smiles of happiness, received their guests. There were handshakes and kisses galore and then the guests were seated at long tables piled high with every food imaginable. Hop Sing and crew had provided well, and the tables were beautifully appointed with fine china, silver utensils, crystal, and damask napkins.

"Ben must've paid a fortune for this," Henrietta said as she gazed at the place settings.

"Well, Adam is his first-born son," Thelma snipped. "He would have spared no expense for this occasion!"

Henrietta dabbed at her wet cheeks. "It's just so…so…magical Don't Adam and Doctor Sam make the perfect couple?"

Several tables over, Ilsa spoke to Gretchen. "You could have had all this if you had managed to snag Adam."

"Hush, Mama!" Gretchen cautioned. "Somebody'll hear you and you'll have to go back into therapy again! Besides, Ted is a wonderful man and I'm so happy with him!"

Friedhelm had little to say so he wisely kept his mouth shut. He truly wanted his daughter to be happy, but he also wanted her to have the material things that the Cartwrights could provide. He liked Ted, but Ted wasn't wealthy and probably never would be. But Ted was a hard worker and it was obvious that the man was deeply in love with Gretchen.

Toasts to the newlyweds were made; people ate and drank until they thought they could hold no more. Then Hop Sing proudly rolled his masterpiece-cake into the middle of the room. Sam gasped with delighted surprise. Turning to Hop Sing, she spoke in Chinese and ascertained that the cook had, indeed, made the cake all by himself. She promptly hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks.

Ilsa and Gretchen, and a few others, shook their heads. It was still taboo for a white woman to kiss an Oriental man. It was obvious that either Sam had no sense of etiquette or she didn't care what people thought.

Sam translated her conversation to Adam who, with a pleased expression, clapped Hop Sing on the back and shook his hand. Hop Sing backed away from the cake and bowed formally.

With Adam's hand on top of Sam's, the cake was cut. It was as beautiful inside as it was outside. Each tier had different kinds of pie filling dividing the layers. Hop Sing had outdone himself! Sam fed a piece of the cake to Adam and he, in turn, fed a piece to Sam. Ilsa was upset that neither of them had smeared cake on the other one's face. "That would have been so funny," she said as she stared.

"Oh, Ilsa. Do hush!" Friedhelm snapped.

And then it was time to dance. As a slow waltz began, Adam swept Sam into his arms and led her into a magical waltz, once again – as had happened a long time ago – their bodies molded into each other. They moved together as if they were one body.

"Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Henrietta sighed.

"Very…intimate," replied Thelma with a slight redness in her cheeks.

Sam signaled for everyone to join them on the dance floor, and Drucilla snatched Delmas up, dragging him out to dance. Delmas wasn't a good dancer, but Drucilla didn't care. She was just so happy to have a man and to be a part of the proceedings!

Adam relinquished his new bride to his father's arms. Ben was as good a dancer as his eldest son but he was careful not to hold Sam too close. "Are you happy?" he asked as they twirled around the floor.

"Deliriously," Sam answered. "You raised, in love, a little boy and gave to me a man."

Hoss and Little Joe each had a dance with Sam while Adam pushed and pulled Thelma and Henrietta around the floor. Fortunately, both Sam and Adam had an opportunity to dance with other people too. And, to Sam's delight, Doc Martin proved to glide easily across the dance floor.

"You will let me keep working with you, won't you?" Sam asked.

"You're much-needed here," Doc answered. "The help you've given to the Spanish-speaking and Chinese-speaking population has been invaluable. Everybody respects you and, I think, everybody adores you. I could leave town tomorrow and be comfortable that you could handle anything that happens."

Sam blushed at the compliment. "The only person I couldn't help was Ilsa. That's my one regret."

"But you found help for her," Doc said. "You did what you could do."

"But she keeps staring at me!" Sam said as they danced by the Werners.

"You're imagining things," Doc laughed. "This is your wedding day! Don't let anything spoil it."

Sam did as Doc had suggested and allowed herself to be swept away by happiness. And, when she and Adam decided to leave, Drucilla caught the bouquet and looked pointedly at Delmas.

"Uh-oh," Adam grinned. "I think Drucilla has caught herself a man!"

Sam and Adam hurried to the waiting buggy – Hoss had done his job in a timely fashion. Running through a hail of birdseed instead of rice, Adam practically threw Sam into the buggy and flicked the reins across the horse's back. Shoes, pots and pans clattered as the couple sped home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house that Sam and Adam had imagined months before was now a reality. Building a house in the winter had been difficult but, with the help of so many townsfolk, it had gone up in record time. Nestled in the cover of Ponderosa pines, the house was secluded but close enough to reach town easily. Both a barn and corral had been built; there was a smokehouse, the beginnings of a bunkhouse, and there were several horses and a large herd of cattle (thanks to Ben). The winter had been kind, and few of anyone's herds had been lost. Under the light blanket of snow lay rich, fertile soil in which to plant a garden. Gretchen, true to her word, had helped Sam decorate the house – not too feminine and not too masculine. When the front door was opened, the rooms would beckon callers to sit down and be comfortable. And the small ranch had been named, not specifically by Sam or Adam, but by the people who had helped in the building of the house – they referred to this area as "The Pines."

Smoke from each chimney was gray against the night sky. Lamps were lit and shone their guiding light, making the house seem even more like home. Adam had stopped on his way to the church and started small fires in the fireplaces and lit the lamps. Just this morning, he had brought Fancy and Sport to their new home. He wanted everything to be "just right" when he brought home his new bride.

Asking Adam to stop the buggy as it emerged into the clearing, Sam's face was serene. "This is our _home_ , Adam." She snuggled into the crook of Adam's arm.

"Our happiness and our future," came the answer with a whisper and a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam performed the traditional carrying-of-the-wife-over-the-threshold, kissing Sam with every step he took. With the last kiss, Sam had a devilish smile as he sped out the door toward the barn. "Hurry back, husband!"

Then, while Adam was putting the horse and buggy safely into the barn, Sam, taking off her coat, re-investigated her new home. She had removed her veil and kicked off her shoes as she padded around the downstairs portion of the house. The fire in the stone fireplace hadn't quite warmed the room enough because Adam hadn't built a big fire. What a tragedy it would've been to come home to find the house burned down! But the room wasn't chilly, and Sam continued to look around. On the table was a bottle of champagne with exquisite crystal glasses – no doubt a gift from Ben. The kitchen had been well-stocked with all kinds of food, canned goods, and jars of jellies and preserves. As promised, there was a pump at the sink. No having to fetch water! New pots and pans were in place where they could be reached easily.

Sam felt that she was being watched and spun around abruptly. Adam was standing a few feet away from her – holding her shoes. He grinned as he took off his coat. "That's how I like my wife. Barefoot and…"

"Adam Cartwright! Don't you _dare_ finish that old saying!"

Adam's laughter filled the house. Then he grabbed Sam's hand and led her into the dining room where he opened the bottle of champagne.

"I don't know if I should drink any more," Sam said. "I drank an awful lot at the reception."

"One more glass won't hurt you," Adam said with his lop-sided grin as he poured two glasses.

Sam noticed a basket on the table that she hadn't seen. Upon opening it, she found fruit and cheese. "Shall we eat some of this?" she asked, knowing that she was really too full but was coyly trying to put the inevitable off for a little longer. She drank a big swallow of champagne.

Adam shook his head. "Fruit and cheese is not what I want right now." There was that lop-sided grin again. In two strides, he took the half-finished champagne glass from his wife's hand and kissed her with such passion that it took away Sam's breath. She felt herself being picked up in familiar strong arms as she was carried across the living room with its dying fire. And she felt each step as Adam carried her upstairs. To the big bedroom with its fireplace and oversized bed. At each step, she kissed her new husband. She wasn't afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam had apparently done more than light the fire. He had set out candles and turned the bed covers down neatly. As he released Sam so that she was standing once more, he lit the candles. The room took on a beautiful, warm, romantic glow.

Adam threw some more logs on the fire and the couple stood and watched as the flames rose and the room grew warmer. Sam smiled as she looked around the room and realized the care Adam had taken to present the right ambience.

Adam watched her, her white dress rustling as she turned, the copper highlights in her hair reflecting from the light of the fire and from the candles. His heart was full to almost bursting. Slowly he took her hands and gave her the lightest of kisses, running his fingers through her long hair, feeling the softness of it, watching as the tresses shone. And he looked into her face and saw the serenity there.

Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him. Slowly, they explored each other's mouths, a tongue searching here, a gentle nip elsewhere, until the heat in their bodies was unbearable. Clothing was removed and fell to the floor with a gentle rustle of material. Off came Adam's boots and socks, and the two stood in front of the fire at arms' length, naked. Lips met, hands touched bodies – soft curves and hard muscles. Scooping Sam up in his arms, he laid her gently on the bed and gazed in wonderment at how beautiful she was – how beautiful her body was. She watched his eyes and then let her own eyes wander. How heavily muscled were Adam's arms and chest and legs. And the thick mat of chest hair just went down and down and…down.

Sam moved over and made room for Adam to lie down next to her. Everywhere he touched, her skin felt little flames of fire – the curve of a breast, the indentation of her waist, the flare of her hips. He took his time, wanting to remember forever this first night and the way she looked. But, as she explored his body, it was increasingly difficult to take his time.

Passion overtook them both, and their bodies molded into one. Their rhythms matched, slowly at first, and then faster until the ultimate release – fireworks in the hush of the night. And still they clung together, whispering to each other. They eventually fell asleep, arms and legs still in a tangle. The candles melted down and there were only embers left in the fireplace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam opened her eyes and was startled to be looking into Adam's eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching you sleep," he answered. "God, you are so beautiful!"

Sam smiled and kissed him. Then she looked around the room to see all their clothing scattered on the floor. "Our clothes are getting wrinkled."

"Yep."

"You need to shave."

"Now?"

"Later," Sam grinned as she let her hand rest on the flat of Adam's belly, feeling his response to her touch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so began the life that Adam had dreamed of sharing with the woman he loved. He could look at Sam's face and know that she felt the same way – the love in her eyes, in the things that she did, was living proof. For a week, the two acted like children – playing tag, hide-and-seek, and even getting involved in pillow fights. Their laughter and their joy rang throughout the house. They went on horseback rides, racing each other; they had picnics and swam naked in the pool beneath a small waterfall. It seemed that they just couldn't get enough of each other and, several times a day, one would say, "I love you." The other would answer, "I love you more." Adam could hardly believe such joy was possible; he and Sam had the unconditional love that he had been searching for all his life. And, lying in the comfort of Adam's arms every night, Sam felt the meaning of true love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the week was over, it was time to get down to ranch business – the bunkhouse needed to be finished and, when that was completed, Adam would need to hire ranch hands to help around "The Pines." But, a visit to the Ponderosa was in order. Sam sensed that Adam missed his family and, if the truth were known, she missed the family too. One afternoon, after saddling Fancy and Sport, the newlyweds paid a visit to Adam's "old" home. Hoss happened to be making some repairs to the corral and, when he saw his older brother and Sam, his face broke into a broad smile.

"Catch me, Hoss!" Sam hollered as she launched herself from Fancy's back.

Hoss caught her in mid-air and swung her around, his blue eyes twinkling with delight. "It's about time you two decided to come 'round here!" And he blushed when Sam kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey!" Adam said in mock anger as he dismounted and tied Fancy and Sport to the hitching post. "That's my _wife_ you're swinging around like a sack of potatoes!"

Hoss's eyes continued to twinkle as he put Sam's feet firmly on the ground. "If you hadn't gotten 'round to proposin', I would've!" And Adam did something he seldom did. He hugged his brother in a bear hug. Adam had never been one for physical displays of affection but this hug seemed to come naturally.

Hearing the commotion, Ben hurried outside. He watched as his two sons embraced and noticed the smile of happiness on Sam's face. Before he could think of anything to say, Sam had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Hi, Pop!" she said, wrinkling her nose. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

Ben tilted his head, pretending to mull this thought over. "What would you say if I told you that I _did_ mind?'

"I'd call you 'Pop' anyway," came Sam's devilish answer.

Ben roared with laughter and turned to greet Adam. To his surprise, Adam hugged him too. Ben's heart was touched beyond belief. "Come in! Come in!" Ben beckoned. "I know there's somebody else here who wants to see you!"

In answer to Ben's call, Hop Sing shuffled in. When he saw Sam and Adam, he fairly pranced with joy. "Missie Sam! Mister Adam! So good see you! You stay supper? Yes? Little Joe be home soon from town. We have big meal!"

"Of course, Hop Sing. We would love to stay for supper," Sam answered as she received a nod from Adam and then gave the cook a big hug. Both Ben and Hoss noticed the uncharacteristic arm-around-the-shoulders that Adam bestowed on Hop Sing. The cook was astonished and scurried back into the kitchen, muttering in Chinese.

"What'd he say?" Adam asked Sam.

"He's going over the menu for tonight," Sam lied. She didn't want to point out the fact that she had never seen Adam touch Hop Sing at all in any affectionate way.

Then Little Joe burst in the doorway and, seeing Sam (and being the most affectionate of the Cartwright clan), he hurried to swoop Sam into a big hug. "It's about time you two showed up. I was getting worried," he said mischievously.

Grabbing his younger brother in a bear hug and prying him loose from Sam, Adam grinned. "I'd have shot you on sight!"

Ben looked on in amazement at his eldest son. What a change being married to Sam has accomplished. Adam is so relaxed, so openly affectionate. The look on his face is one of pure joy!

There was non-stop talking throughout the rest of the afternoon and throughout supper. Though Sam was included in the conversation, most of the talk had to do with helping Adam fix up the bunkhouse, the upcoming Spring round-up, and the breaking of new horses. Sam didn't mind having little to contribute to the conversation – she watched Adam and saw the excitement in his eyes. He now had a place of his own and wanted everything to go just right. And that's what she wanted for him.

When it was time to head back to "The Pines," the hugging process started all over again. But nobody minded.

"Good night, Pop!" Sam said as she looked at Ben. Then she turned Fancy to fall in step with Sport and Adam.

"Pop?" Hoss asked, bewildered at his father's new name.

" _Pop_!" Ben answered with a chuckle. "You don't argue with Sam." Then, "I kinda like my new name."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam's plan had been to build a small bunkhouse but, by the time it was finished, it was quite large. And it was the first bunkhouse for miles around that looked more like a house than a place for ranch hands to sleep. It had been the first minor argument that Sam and Adam had faced. Adam wanted just the bare essentials; Sam wanted more for the people who would be working on the ranch. Gretchen had put forth several ideas which turned out for the better – there was a large room for single men with bunk beds well-spaced apart and then there was an attachment of private rooms to that section for married men. Both areas were aesthetically pleasing and functional. And there was a kitchen to divide the two halves of the building.

"We don't need a place for married folks," Adam had sighed.

"Yes, we do!" Sam had said emphatically. "I bet there're a lot of top hands who have wives who would be delighted to have a place to stay on the ranch!"

Adam, whose practical side had surfaced, had said. "But, sooner or later, there would be children involved."

"Then we'd just have to make it known that other accommodations in town would have to be made," Sam had countered, looking disgruntled.

"A kitchen? In a bunkhouse?" Adam had stormed. "All the men need is a wood-burning stove so they'd have a place to make coffee and to heat the room."

Sam had stood and faced Adam, arms akimbo. "Adam Cartwright! We can hire a cook and then I won't be working at Doc Martin's and then coming home to feed a bunch of hungry men at night! Besides, a cook would be able to fix all the meals for the men. That would take a load off me!"

Adam had fumed. "You could quit working for Doc Martin and stay at home like a normal wife."

Sam had growled. "I was a doctor when you met me. I was a doctor when you proposed to me. And I don't intend to change things." She paused. "I'm going to bed."

Adam had sat and fumed for a while. Then he went upstairs and slipped into bed quietly.

"Adam?" Sam had whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Let's not argue. The bunkhouse and how it's built are up to you. I'll be happy with your decision." Cuddling up next to her husband, Sam had smiled. "I don't want to go to sleep being angry. Can we kiss and make up?"

Adam had feigned disinterest – and Sam had known that he was pretending. So she had twirled a patch of hair on his chest and then had run her finger slowly down toward his belly.

"That won't work," Adam had lied. He was _not_ a good liar. He had already made up his mind that there would be a change of plans – as Sam had suggested – in the bunkhouse.

Sam's finger had reached his navel and she had thrown a bare leg over his. And he had reached for her, pulling her over him.

"I love you," she had said.

"I love you more," he had answered as his hands found the soft weight of her breasts.

And _that's_ how the big bunkhouse came into being.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam would always be cautious in her relationship with Gretchen but, as the two had worked together – first on the main house and then on the bunkhouse – Sam could see that Gretchen was truly trying to change her image from one of former snob to one of actively seeking friendships. Gretchen often talked about her mother. "No matter what work Doctor Montrose did with and for Mama, I still think there's something not quite right with her. I can't put my finger on it, but her personality is…strange."

"In what way?" Sam asked as she filled the medicine cabinet in Doc Martin's office.

"Well, for one, she's pushing me to get married. It doesn't matter who I marry, just as long as I do it. She never used to be so pushy."

"Would you like for me to wire Doctor Montrose?" Sam asked.

"No. I think that would only make matters worse," Gretchen said as she watched Sam close and lock the medicine cabinet.

"Ted loves you, Gretchen," Sam said as she sat down in a chair. "I know he would marry you in an instant."

"But I don't _love_ Ted. He's a wonderful man and, for a while, I wondered if he was the right man for me. But he's not. It's not like when I loved…"

Sam knew what Gretchen was about to say but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"I need to make friends," Gretchen said quickly. "But I don't know how. Mama says that the only friend I need is _her_. But I need more than Mama and Papa."

"The first thing you need to do is to move out of that house," Sam said, not unkindly. "You need to make a life of your own. Get a job somewhere. Be independent. And always try to be open to everybody you meet. People respond to that."

Gretchen looked solemnly at Sam. "All I can do is try. Mama'll throw a fit if I tell her I'm moving out and getting a job. I'm afraid of what it might do to her."

"Your Mama and Papa have their own lives. They raised you the best that they could and now it's time for you to be on your own. Just because you make friends doesn't mean that you've cut your parents out of your life. Just think about it for a while."

Gretchen, appearing deep in thought, let her gaze wander around Doc Martin's office. By the time she left, she knew where most things were located.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One morning, as Doc Martin and Sam were discussing information from a new medical book, the door opened and in limped a middle-aged woman with beautiful high cheekbones, aided by the strong arm of a wiry, dark-haired, middle-aged man.

"My name is Rob Dods," the wiry man said. "And this is my wife, Susan. She done dropped a sack of flower on her foot. Can you tell me if it's broke or not?"

"Certainly!" Doc answered emphatically. "Have a seat right here and let's take a look at that foot. I'm Doctor Martin and this is Doctor Cartwright."

Heads were nodded in greeting and then Mrs. Dods' foot was examined. It didn't appear to be broken, but there was a large bruise across the top of the foot. Doc applied a cooling salve and elevated Mrs. Dods' foot while he wrapped it in gauze to protect it.

While Doc Martin was tending Mrs. Dods' foot, Sam engaged Mr. Dods in polite conversation. She learned that Mr. Dods had been a top hand on a ranch not far from Carson City. He and the owner of the ranch didn't see eye-to-eye on the breaking of horses or tending to ranch business, so Mr. Dods had given notice and quit. He and his wife now had arrived in Virginia City to see if he could get work. And the good thing about it was that Mrs. Dods was a cook! She had thoughts about opening a small café and, while loading supplies, her husband had been trying to find out if he could get a job on a nearby ranch.

"Mrs. Dods? Do you _enjoy_ cooking?" Sam had a gleam in her eye.

"Why, yes'm," came the answer. "I been cookin' all my life. Just plain good home-cookin' that'll keep a body goin'. Fruits, vegetables, meats – I kin cook _anythin'_! I kin feed one person or twenty. Don't make no diff'rence."

"Mr. Dods, did I understand you to say that you're a top hand?" That same gleam was in Sam's eyes.

"Yes'm, you did hear correct," the man answered. "But I'm a stickler for bein' organized and for doin' things right. That's why I wouldn't stay to the Buckner ranch. Things just wasn't bein' done right and the place was a general mess."

Sam smiled. "I might have a job for you. But my husband would have to do the hiring. We haven't been married long, and we need a cook and a top hand. Well, actually we need several ranch hands, but top hands would be even better. Would you be willing to come out to our place and speak with my husband?"

Mrs. Dods looked at her husband. His face brightened at the prospect. "How soon you reckon your husband would wanna speak with us?" Mr. Dods asked.

" _Right now_!" Sam replied emphatically. "But, I can't make any promises that you'll be hired. Is that okay with you?"

Standing gingerly on her foot, Mrs. Dods answered. "You be mighty kind to us. We be new here, don't know nobody, and we needs jobs. But I oughtta tell you that we got Indian and black blood in us. We be part Cherokee."

Sam snorted. "Does that make you any less good at what you do?"

Mr. Dods grinned. "No'm. It makes us better. We has to try harder than pure-blooded white folks."

"Doc," Sam said, "do you mind if I take Mr. and Mrs. Dods out to meet with Adam?"

Doc sat back in his chair and waved his hand, smiling as he did so.

"We owe you money, Doctor Martin," Mrs. Dods said. "We don't have no money right now, but we got chickens and eggs and some good ham out in the wagon."

Doc shook his head. "You don't owe me anything for that little bit of looking at your foot. Whenever the time comes when you start cooking, I wouldn't mind having a homemade meal…"

Mrs. Dods' eyes welled up and Mr. Dods rose and shook Doc's hand. He said a from-the-heart, "Thank you."

Sam ushered the couple out the door. She wouldn't go against Adam's judgment, but she was sure that this kindly couple would be hired without her having to intercede.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As luck would have it, when Sam and the Dods family arrived at "The Pines," Adam was in the corral looking at some draft horses that Delores and Whit Franklin had brought by. There was always a need for these large animals, and Adam was in the market to buy some good ones. Seeing Sam ride up caused Adam to smile. He always smiled when he saw her, no matter what she was doing.

As Mr. Dods was helping Mrs. Dods descend from the high wagon seat, Sam ran to Adam. "I _hope_ I've found exactly what we need out here. Interview them and see what you think," was all Sam had time to say. But the excitement on her face spoke volumes. She and Adam walked over to meet Susan and Rob Dods and, while Adam had a long talk with Rob Dods, Sam and Susan Dods sipped lemonade on the front porch.

Sam found that Mrs. Dods was, in fact, only eight years older than Sam. Appearances can be deceiving, Sam thought. But Sam was fascinated by the things that this woman told her. In 1838, the government wanted more land in the East and made a forced relocation of the Cherokee tribes. Four thousand Cherokees died on what the Indians called _Nunna daul Isunyi – The Trail Where We Cried_ as they were forced to head Westward. (History would refer to this forced relocation as _"The Trail of Tears"_.)

Susan had learned well the ways of the Cherokee as far as planting and cooking and horseback riding; Rob had learned the ways of the tracker, hunter and provider – and he had learned to have an excellent eye for horses. When Susan and Rob met and fell in love, they decided to try "the white man's ways" and had taken jobs on different small ranches. Though they loved children, Susan turned out to be barren but she and Rob took that all in stride. They loved everybody else's children. Neither Susan nor Rob had ever learned to read or write but their life experiences made up for this lack; they still retained the Cherokee language and used it often so they wouldn't forget their roots.

Sam was impressed by Susan Dods. She knew all about healing herbs and roots, all about _what_ to plant and _when_ to plant for the best crops. She loved to cook and used spices and seasonings that Sam had never heard of. Maybe their command of the English language wasn't good – but then, a lot of _white_ people didn't speak the language all that well either. Sam genuinely liked Susan Dods. She hoped with all her heart that Adam would like Rob Dods and would hire him. Just for luck, she crossed her fingers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breathing a sigh of relief at the laughter that resounded as Adam and Mr. Dods emerged from the house, Sam looked up and smiled. Though Mrs. Dods' hands fluttered like the wings of a bird, her face remained calm. Adam looked at the two women. "Looks like we've hired our first ranch hand!"

Sam thought. _Hand. Singular. Not plural_. Sam's face fell.

Adam continued. "What we need now is to find a good cook." He paused with a twinkle in his eyes. "Mrs. Dods, can you cook for…oh, maybe…six to ten men?"

"I kin," came the answer. "And I kin clean and wash laundry too."

"You're hired!" Adam laughed. He had already had a discussion with Mr. Dods as to the qualifications of Mrs. Dods and knew that he would hire her before he came outside.

Mrs. Dods rose to her feet, walked gingerly on her injured foot over to Adam and shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

Adam rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I'm not comfortable being called _Mister Cartwright_. It makes me feel like somebody's talking to my father. My name is Adam and my wife's name is Sam."

Mr. Dods spoke up. "No, sir. We work for you and it ain't fitt'n that we should call you by your first names. If we do it, then the other hands'll do it. It ain't respectful."

"Well, let's compromise," Sam interjected. "You can say 'Mister Adam' and "Miss Sam' if it makes you feel better."

The Dods looked at each other. Mr. Dods spoke again. "Only if you call us Susan and Rob. You could call us by our Indian names but I don't reckon you can pronounce them in Cherokee. I was born 'Man of the Silver Star' and Susan was born 'Woman with Eyes of Wisdom'." Here he said the names in Cherokee – and he was right. There was no way that Sam or Adam could repeat the names. Laughing at both himself and at Sam as they tried several times to mimic the many glottal stops of the Cherokee language, Adam finally said, "Well, then 'Susan' and 'Rob' will have to do. Welcome to "The Pines"! _Both_ of you! Now, let's get you settled into the bunkhouse."

As Sam and Susan were putting things away in one of the sparsely-furnished "married" rooms, Susan looked at Sam.

"You won't never be sorry that you hired us."

Truer words were never spoken. Both Susan and Rob would prove to be invaluable.


	4. Chapter 4

The days flew by. Sam continued to work with Doc Martin several times a week. Adam hired seven ranch hands, and work began on the large corral a mile away to hold the mustangs captured during the Spring round-up. Only one time did Rob question the hiring of a particular man.

"That man, 'Hawk', he be nothin' but trouble," Rob had said. "I don't know nothin' 'bout him, but I kin tell he cain't be trusted. He got that red hair on his head…"

Adam countered, "Rob, I appreciate your input. I've made you the foreman because I trust you and believe in your instincts. The men respect you and you respect them. But I can't fire a man because he has red hair. One of my friends in town has red hair and he's one of the finest men you'll ever meet." Adam was referring to Ted.

Rob nodded. "Mister Adam, you be da boss. But be watchful."

"I will, Rob," Adam answered. "I'll keep an eye on him. But he's a top hand, and we need those right now." End of discussion. At least as far as Rob was concerned. But Susan had given the same warning to Sam.

"Hawk ain't a good man, Miss Sam. Be careful 'round him. The Great Manitou made some dangerous creatures that got bright colors to warn you. Hawk got red hair and strange eyes."

Sam dismissed the thought of Hawk's flaming red hair. But she did notice something about the man's eyes. They were devoid of any emotion, what in medical terms would be referred to as "flat." She would be careful around this man.

In the meantime, pre-round-up parties were held at almost every rancher's home. Sam found good friends in Lori and John Hardin, Delores and Whit Franklin, and Mindy Williams who was engaged to Rick Barton. Lori, Delores and Mindy all had outrageous and hilarious senses of humor – they kept Sam laughing all the time. John, Whit and Rick had smaller ranches than Adam's but they had been good friends for a long time. Gretchen, who had taken Sam's advice and moved into town, appeared with Ted at these parties and slowly became friendly with the women. Sam was glad to see that Gretchen was putting forth a concerted effort to open up her heart to allow friendships that she needed so badly.

Ilsa Werner became more sour at every party. She still blamed Sam for "stealing" Adam from her daughter. Sam began to ignore comments from Ilsa – innuendos made to her face or what she heard behind her back. Ilsa often embarrassed Friedhelm with her comments but there seemed no way to stop her sharp tongue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spring round-up time had arrived and every rancher had been busy getting supplies, checking tack, and putting together necessities needed for the few weeks ahead. This would be the first time that Sam and Adam would be separated and, as she snuggled next to Adam this last night at home, Sam was sad.

"I don't want you to leave," Sam said as she brushed her hand over Adam's hairy chest.

"I don't _wan_ t to leave, darlin'," Adam answered gently. "But this is an annual thing that has to be done. And it won't last forever – maybe three weeks – and then I'll be home. We have mustangs to catch and cattle to drive to new pastures. This is an integral part of our lives."

"I know," Sam whispered. "But I don't have to _like_ it!"

Adam chuckled. "I don't think anybody _likes_ it. I heard Mindy telling Rick that, if the cattle were so important, maybe he should marry a _heifer_!"

Sam giggled in spite of herself. "That sounds like Mindy. I know how Lori and Delores feel. They were threatening to dress up like a cow, head out onto the range, bawl like crazy and wait to be roped!" She paused. "We've already made plans to get together at each other's homes and practice cooking different meals and sew and have girl talk several nights a week."

"And you have Susan here to keep you company," Adam added, glad that Sam had turned toward some positive thoughts. Hop Sing would be cooking for the Cartwright clan, as usual, as well as for Adam's ranch hands.

"Susan has been a blessing," Sam smiled. "I don't know where she finds the time, but she manages to do laundry, clean and cook without any trouble at all. She's always so cheerful and she's excellent company. I haven't heard one complaint about either her or Rob. That's a good sign."

Adam rubbed his leg against Sam's and pressed his lips to the inside of her neck. His hand found the curve of a breast, cradling it.

"You have a one-track mind," Sam scolded in mock anger.

"How would you know if _your_ mind wasn't on the same track as _mine_?" Adam grinned as he rolled toward her, his lips finding her mouth before she could answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam waved at Adam as he left the ranch and continued a faltering wave as Adam and his men disappeared from sight. Susan was at her side, waving goodbye to Rob as well. The lump in Sam's throat prevented her from speaking.

"The first time your man leaves be the hardest time. But it do get easier with each passin' year," Susan said kindly. "There's just some things that you gotta accept, and round-up time be one of those things."

Sam nodded but didn't move. Susan galvanized her into action. "Today look like a perfect day to start work on yer veg'table garden. We lin mark it off and start turnin' the soil. It'll keep us busy."

Sam brightened at the thought of planting seeds and watching things grow. Linking her arm through Susan's, the two women headed for the barn to get the tools that they would need. Donning gloves, they then headed out to the far back side of the house. They worked all day, taking a break only for lunch and for water and, by the end of the day, they had accomplished more than half the job. Susan pronounced that the soil was rich and the crops would be excellent. They would finish the job the next day and then would plant seeds for corn, tomatoes, cucumbers, onions, carrots and potatoes.

Both women were tired that evening, but they threw some left-over stew in the pot and made biscuits. "Cathead" biscuits was what Susan called them because they were as big as cats' heads. With butter and homemade jelly, the biscuits almost melted in Sam's mouth.

Susan talked about interesting things. Her mother was a black run-away slave from a Georgia plantation. Rob's father was a black "mountain man" from North Carolina. The Cherokee tribes had been kind to both people and had taken them in. Rob and Susan had met on "The Trail of Tears" and had fallen instantly in love. But they had seen changes coming and intuited that the Indian way of life, as they knew it, wouldn't last much longer, so they decided to leave the Cherokee way of life behind. The problem was that, being of mixed "minority" blood, work was hard to find. And when they did find work, they were treated badly. So they moved on from place to place, never having a home of their own.

Sam shared her life story in a nutshell – how she had decided to be a special doctor, how she had met Adam, how she had left him for Robert, and how she had returned to him. She talked about the problems with Gretchen and her parents.

Susan had met Gretchen and didn't like her, though this was the first time Sam knew of Susan's feelings. Ironically, Susan had mentioned that "craziness" can run in families; Susan remembered the meeting in St. Louis where one of the lecturers told all about genetic proclivity toward mental illness.

"Maybe Gretchen be diff'rent," Susan said. "But I sees somethin' behind them eyes that bothers me. It's like an itch in the back of my brain."

That night, the two women went to bed – alone – each one sleeping on the husband's side of the bed. Sam was aware of Adam's scent and she pulled his pillow closer to her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By mid-day all of the soil had been turned, and Susan announced that the earth was wet enough to start planting. Susan attended to most of that chore while Sam made little signs to mark which growing thing was located in each row. The sun was beginning to set when Sam and Susan came into the house to wash up. Hearing hooves in the front of the house, Sam was delighted to see that Doc Martin had arrived. She hugged him with delight.

"I thought I'd better check on things now that so many of the men are gone," he said as she walked him into the house.

"Susan and I have been planting all day. We made a huge garden and now all we have to do is to wait for things to grow!" Sam's face was bright with excitement.

"Doctor Martin!" exclaimed Susan. "You be just in time for that meal I promised you when you fixed my foot!"

Doc smiled. "I timed it just right then. A home-cooked meal sounds wonderful! By the way, how is your foot?"

"It be fine," Susan answered as she scurried into the kitchen.

How she did it, Sam didn't know, but in a short while there was a full meal on the table, complete with Cathead biscuits. Sam was tired and ate little, but she thoroughly enjoyed the mealtime conversation. Doc thanked both Sam and Susan for their hospitality and for the supper. Sam walked outside as Doc climbed into the buggy.

"You're looking tired, Sam," he said. "Don't overdo your work here. Come into the office tomorrow and catch up on some more medical books. You can rest and learn at the same time."

"I'll do just that," Sam answered. "Susan can rest while I'm in town. Besides, I want to see if I can find Lori or Delores or Mindy. I want to plan some kind of get-together here one night this week."

Doc nodded, clucked at his horse, and drove off with a wave.

Sam was tired. She wasn't used to so much manual labor. Susan had already gone to bed, so Sam climbed the stairs and put on one of Adam's shirts to sleep in. It gave her great comfort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had a key to Doc Martin's office and had let herself in long before Doc arrived. "'Morning!" Sam said brightly, but her face still looked pinched and tired.

"I'm certainly glad you took my advice to come in and catch up on your book-learning," Doc said with a smile. "But you look tired."

"I didn't realize that planting a garden was so much work," Sam answered, putting her book down. "But Susan says that the 'signs' are just right for growing things – whatever that means – so we just did it. Fancy isn't broken to the plow, and the draft horses are so big that we were nervous about even trying to hitch one of them up to see what would happen. So we just did everything ourselves."

"Uh-huh," Doc said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Well, just pace yourself. Gardens are a lot of work."

"Susan does most of the work. Honestly, I've never seen anybody so knowledgeable about so many things. She never complains and is wonderful company. I'm lucky to have her – and Adam is lucky to have Rob. It was Rob who picked out the draft horses that first day. They're incredibly gentle but they're enormous!"

And then the morning started with patients who had only minor ailments – a cut here, a sprained ankle there, and little Billy had tried to fly off the roof of the barn and had landed, fortunately, in a haystack. He had a big bump on his head and the beginnings of a black eye. The morning went by quickly. After lunch, Sam went looking for her friends and found Lori window-shopping.

"Aha!" Sam exclaimed. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

Lori smiled as she pointed at a dress in the store window. "I'd love to have that dress, but I think I can sew one myself much cheaper. Let's go in and look at patterns!"

While they looked at material and patterns and spools of thread, Sam suggested that Lori, Delores, and Mindy come out to "The Pines" and pool their ideas for making a new kind of meal.

Lori grinned. "The best time to practice on cooking is when John is away. I'll bring some stuff from my house, and I bet Mindy and Delores will too. I saw them both earlier. Maybe we can still find them."

Lori picked out a pattern and material that she liked, and then she and Sam went out to look for the other two women. After half an hour, they did find them and presented the evening's plans. Mindy and Delores were delighted with the idea and promised to bring food from their own houses.

Sam returned to Doc's office to see if she could be any help. Doc took one look at her tired face and told her to go home and take a nap. Which is exactly what Sam did. By the time Sam got home, she found Susan sitting on the front porch, feet propped up and drinking lemonade. Sam told her about the guests for the evening and made sure that Susan knew she was invited to be part of the group.

"Miss Sam," Susan said, "you look tired. Why don't you go rest for a while? I'll see that you're awake in plenty of time. I hope you don't mind, but I got the bunkhouse cleaned and then tidied up in the house."

Sam sighed. "You're a Godsend! And a nap sounds wonderful. Thank you, Susan."

Sam didn't see Susan's knowing smile. Susan just sat and rocked and chuckled to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What Susan referred to as the "hen party" was in full swing. Lori had brought along her pattern and material to show everybody, and there would be enough food to satisfy a whole house of hungry men. But before starting to cook, Sam had to show off her vegetable garden, so the whole group went out – including Delores with her six month old baby, Ansley. Ansley was a delight, gurgling and cooing and making everybody laugh when she managed to get a handful of dirt that went immediately into her mouth. She drooled mud in great globs.

"Wait 'til you have children of your own," laughed Delores as she looked at Sam and Lori. "Anything that they can fit in their fist goes right into their mouth." Ansley burped loudly.

Susan chuckled to herself as she and the other women returned to the house. Just in time to see Gretchen arrive. Uninvited.

"Did you ask Gretchen to come tonight?" Mindy asked.

"No, I didn't," Sam answered. "But I don't see how I can turn her away when she sees all the horses outside. Let's give her a chance – she so desperately needs friends."

Sam thought it was rude for Gretchen to just arrive, uninvited and unexpectedly, but she forced herself to smile when she greeted Gretchen at the door.

"Is it all right if I came to visit? I can go back to town if I'm imposing." Gretchen looked forlorn, and Sam felt sorry for her.

"Come on in. We're going to experiment with making different kinds of meals. And Lori brought some material and a pattern to show everybody."

It was awkward at first – none of the women really liked Gretchen – but soon they were all so busy in the kitchen that past hostilities were forgotten. Only Susan seemed distant and wary.

For the most part, the experiments of meats and vegetables turned out well. Susan helped with the adding of herbs which she grew in a window garden in the back of the bunkhouse. And when the pots and pans and dishes were clean, Lori pulled out the small bolt of material and her new dress pattern.

"It's a brand new pattern," Lori said triumphantly. "There was only one in the store and I was happy to get it!"

"Let's unwind the material and see what it looks like draped around you," suggested Delores, snatching a figurine away from baby Ansley's hands.

"Let's not," laughed Lori. "I'm too full to have to wind it back up and I hate for it to get wrinkled." She looked at baby Ansley. "Or eaten."

A chorus of laughter ensued. The women talked for a while and then, one by one, they left, each carrying wrapped leftovers from supper. Delores decided to have the next meeting at her house two days later. Susan suggested that she teach them how to weave baskets – an idea that was met with great approval. Susan would find the right materials and

would bring them with her. And Gretchen was invited too.

Sam put on Adam's shirt and fell into an uneasy sleep. She missed Adam's arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, as Sam headed toward the kitchen, she saw the material that Lori had bought. But the pattern wasn't with it. Sam looked around the house for it and couldn't find it anywhere. So she went over to the bunkhouse to ask Susan if she had seen it. Susan was eating her last bite of toast, but the two shared the coffee that was left.

"I found Lori's material that she bought to make a new dress," Sam said as she held the steaming coffee mug in her hand. "But I can't find the pattern that she bought. I searched the house but can't find it."

Susan thought for a moment. "When everybody left last night, they carried a sack o' food with 'em. I bet Lori picked up her food and the dress pattern and forgot to take the material."

Sam was relieved. "Of course that's what happened. I'll ride by Lori's today and return her material. She was so excited about making that dress – she planned to wear it to the dance and the barbecue after the round-up. This is the first year that I'll be able to attend the post-round-up barbecue and the Fall barbecue."

Susan laughed as Sam stifled a yawn. "Ain't you sleepin' well?" Susan asked.

"Not really. That bed seems too big when Adam's not in it. Things'll be better after this round-up is over," Sam said as she rose. "I'm gonna change clothes and go find Lori. Do you want to come with me?"

"No," Susan replied. "I'm gonna hunt fer willow branches to make the baskets out of. They need to soak 'til they be more pliable."

Sam did go to town and did find Lori as she was heading toward Doc Martin's office. "I was just coming to see if you were in town," Lori said. "I left my pattern and material at your house last night and was gonna see if it would be okay for me to come get them today."

Sam looked confused. "Lori, the material is at my house but the pattern isn't. Susan and I thought you forgot to take it home with you."

Now Lori looked confused. "I took the food and, halfway home, I remembered that I had left both things at your house. I didn't want to go back so I just came home."

"Well," Sam said, "I'll look again. I didn't do a very thorough search for it this morning. Susan and I both thought you had just forgotten to take it with you. I'll bring it to Delores's house tomorrow night. Is that okay?"

Lori smiled. "That's fine with me. I still have plenty of time to make the dress before John comes home."

Later, Sam searched the house, looking under and behind every piece of furniture, but the dress pattern wasn't to be found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening of basket weaving was a success. Susan was a patient teacher as she began winding the first of the willow branches into what would become the bottom of the basket. Delores tried to hold Ansley in her lap at first but, when Ansley grabbed the locket that Delores always wore, the baby broke the chain and both the chain and locket fell to the floor. Ansley laughed her baby laugh.

"You little wretch," Delores scolded in mock anger. Picking up the locket and chain, she put them out of reach on the mantelshelf where they would be safe.

The basket weaving proceeded, and the women began to get the hang of bending and shaping the pliant branches, being sure to cut off any rough edges that stuck out when they were done. Delores knew that Whit had some paint in the barn, and Susan showed them how to make painting sticks with left-over branches. Each basket had a different design and all of the baskets passed Susan's inspection.

After everybody had gone home, as Delores put Ansley to bed, she remembered the chain and locket. Knowing that she might forget to take the chain to town to be fixed, she reached up on the mantelshelf to get the locket and the chain. Both were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mindy hosted the next "hen party." Mindy had watched her mother tat doilies and had learned how to produce them, from the smallest size possible to much larger sizes. She showed her friends one of the largest sizes she had made – it sat on the dining room table. Susan was entranced with the idea and caught on quickly. Sam was the next quickest to catch on – the ability to suture wounds gave her an edge. Delores and Lori were slower to catch on but they finally got the hang of it and were so proud.

Mindy's large doily turned up missing that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lori's specialty was in making cakes and decorating them. If anybody in town needed the "perfect" cake, Lori was the woman to buy one from. As her friends measured out the ingredients, Lori watched each one. Because a whole cake would be impossible to take home, Lori taught the group how to make "mini-cakes."

"The amount of ingredients needs to be as exact as possible," she stated. "Otherwise you'll end up with a cake that's not done all the way through or one that's too dry."

The aroma of cakes baking filled Lori's house. As one cake cooled, another cake would be baking. Soon, all of the cakes had cooled enough for the frosting. Ingredients had to be measured again; Lori had all kinds of different color liquids to put into the icing so each cake looked different.

Out came a special instrument that Lori used to make designs on her cakes. There were different nozzle attachments for different designs. "Rick bought this for me when he was in Boston," Lori said proudly. "It can be ordered in the catalog at the General Store now, if anybody is interested."

That night, her prized cake decorator went missing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gretchen's house, which was partly used for her dressmaking business, was the next house to visit. All the women were able to sew, but Gretchen was the best – and she was so proud to be able to teach some of her skills.

"The first thing you need is a good pair of scissors," she said as she showed her own pair of scissors. The handles were red and shiny thus making them easy to find. "You don't want to be cutting material without a good, sharp edge on your scissors. And you want the right size needle to do different kinds of stitches." Here she showed her needle cases – filled with everything from very tiny needles to large needles for coarser work.

Delores was careful to put baby Ansley in a blocked-off area where she could keep an eye on the child but still work.

Gretchen started everybody off on blouses and showed them how to use their own blouses as patterns. But the process was slow, and nobody got completely through with their work. As the women left, Gretchen called, "If you have any problems, come see me and we'll get it worked out right!"

When Gretchen began putting things back into her sewing baskets, she realized that her scissors were missing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting at Sam's house started with a tour of the garden to see how it had progressed. Sam and Susan had spent time keeping the weeds out of the rows of vegetables and watering from a can where the soil was beginning to dry out. One by one, the women went back into the house – just for supper this time. No work-shop had been planned.

"Something strange is going on," Lori said as she pushed her food around her plate. "First, my dress pattern went missing and then the cake decorator is nowhere to be found. Delores's locket disappeared. Mindy is missing her doily, and Gretchen can't find her best scissors."

"And it happens when we're all together," Delores added.

"I'm the only person who isn't missing anything," Sam said. "At least, not that I know of. And Susan hasn't lost anything."

All eyes were fixed first on Sam and then on Susan. Everybody knew that Sam wouldn't steal, but what about that half-breed cook?

Susan looked stricken. Then she squared her shoulders. "If you be thinkin' that I be a thief, you all be wrong!"

Sam tried to calm Susan. "Nobody's accusing you of anything, Susan."

"Look at their eyes. They believe I stole from them. Well, we can fix that. Everybody get up and come to the bunkhouse. We're gonna search it from top to bottom."

Mindy felt sorry for Susan. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Oh, it be necessary all right!" Susan said vehemently. "Y'all think that I don't have nothin' of my own. That I needs to steal. Now get up and come with me!"

Sam shook her head sadly but followed Susan to the bunkhouse. Sam knew that Susan didn't have a dishonest bone in her body but it had to be proven – if only for Susan's sake.

"Now y'all look good and hard. Everywhere. I don't care if you makes a mess or not. What a shame I have to prove my honesty." Susan was riled beyond belief. And she was very hurt. Of course, nothing was found during that thorough search.

"I hope you be satisfied!" Susan said as she headed back toward the house. "You won't be seein' me at your homes any more if you think I be a thief! I'll cook and clean _here_ where I'm trusted!" True to her word, she washed up the supper dishes and disappeared into the bunkhouse.

Gretchen spoke. "She could've hid the stuff."

"What a cruel thing to say, Gretchen!" Sam exploded. "Any one of us might have taken things that don't belong to us. Myself included. So, let's search my house now! Nobody leaves until we find something or nothing!"

A half-hearted search began and, as expected, nothing was found. The women left, still wondering, and Sam went out to talk to Susan. It was obvious that Susan had been crying. Sam put her arms around the woman's shoulders and tried her best to smooth things over.

"Miss Sam, I ain't never stole nothin' in my whole life. But I be diff'rent than those other gals, so my bein' diff'rent make me look guilty. But I swear I didn't do nothin' wrong!"

"I know you didn't," Sam said gently. "I hate to think that my friends would even think of you as a thief. But they're looking for someone to blame. Try not to judge them too harshly."

"Y'all need to take a good look at Gretchen," Susan said with a sigh. "I told you afore that there be somethin' wrong with that gal."

Sam thought. "But her scissors are missing. And she uses them all the time."

"Pride goeth afore a fall," Susan said. And, by her body language, the conversation was over.

Sam returned to her house and reached for the hook where she had hung Adam's shirt – the one she slept in. The shirt was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was discussing the problem of the thefts with Doc when Delores, Mindy, and Lori came into the office. Sam was not happy with her friends, and they knew it.

Lori spoke. "We came to apologize if we hurt Susan's feelings. We've talked about it and we're sincerely ashamed. Just because of the fact that Susan is hired help and because she's of mixed blood is no reason to try to pin everything on her. Will you accept our apology?"

Delores and Mindy nodded their heads and looked into Sam's eyes.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Sam said without malice. "Susan needs to hear this from you. And you can add my name to the list of having things go missing. I sleep in Adam's shirt, and it disappeared the last time you all were at my house. Susan doesn't have it. I asked her if she knew anything about it and she looked me right in the eye and told me that she knew nothing. I believe her."

Delores moved baby Ansley to her other hip and then spoke. "Maybe we could invite ourselves to your house later in the afternoon to talk to Susan and apologize. But we wanted to talk to you first and make sure that it was okay. None of us wants you to be angry with us. We've become such good friends!"

"You know that you never need an invitation to come to my house," Sam answered with a smile. Then she looked at Doc. "Would you mind if I left here a little early today?"

Doc waved his hand in dismissal. "Go ahead. The quicker you can smooth ruffled feathers, the better."

The women couldn't find Gretchen, so they rode out to Sam's without her. Sam got a first-hand look at how Delores carried her baby in a kind of sling around her neck and shoulders. Ansley stuck her toes in her mouth happily. She apparently loved being carried this way. Susan saw the women approaching and wouldn't come out until Sam went in to fetch her.

"These gals want to apologize to you, Susan," Sam said. "Everybody makes mistakes and they realize they made a big one and hurt your feelings. Give them a chance to at least say what they feel. Whether you choose to accept their apology or not is entirely up to you."

Susan did accept the apology, and the women ended up staying for supper. They laughed and talked as they ate and, when they left, nothing was missing.


	6. Chapter 6

One week became two, two became three. Sam and Susan were in the garden, pulling weeds and watching tiny shoots of vegetables appear. The sounds of many horses arriving galvanized both women into action, and they sped around to the front of the house. The round-up was over and the men had returned home! Adam and Rob had already dismounted when Sam and Susan flew into their arms.

Sam felt herself lifted into the air and unabashedly kissed him over and over again. She didn't care who was watching or what they might be thinking – her Adam had come home. Still in the circle of his arms, Sam looked at Adam. "You need to shave! And a good bath wouldn't hurt you either."

"You talk too much," he answered and kissed her soundly. His lips were hot against hers and she knew that he was as hungry for her as she was for him.

She didn't notice Hawk watching them. Didn't see the gleam in his eyes. Didn't see him look over his shoulder at her as he helped put the horses away. Sam had eyes only for Adam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was taking his bath, enjoying the hot water and the scent of fresh soap, when Sam walked in with fresh clean clothes. Sitting provocatively on a chair, she engaged him in conversation about the round-up. Had it gone well? _Yes_. Were there a lot of calves either born already or on the way? _Yes_. Was the mustang round-up successful? _Yes_. Were the men fed well? Yes. Were there any major injuries? No. Did Adam think of Sam every day? Absolutely! Did Sam think of Adam every day? _Definitely!_

Then it was Adam's turn to ask questions. How was the job with Doc Martin going? _Fine_. What did Sam do to while away the hours? _Planted the vegetable garden with Susan's help and had gal pals over or went to visit them._ The questioning went on. During this conversation, Sam got up and walked around behind Adam as they caught up on what had been going on. And then suddenly Sam put first one bare leg in the tub and then the other. She had been taking off her clothes as she talked! Her legs slid easily over Adam's and the couple came together urgently and fiercely. Water sloshed everywhere – but who cared!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam cooked supper for Adam and knew that Susan was cooking for the tired ranch hands. Tomorrow would be Tuesday; everybody could sleep in if they wished. The post-round-up barbecue and dance would be at the Ponderosa on Saturday night. Sam could hardly believe that a year had gone by since the last barbecue!

Adam, now clean-shaven, listened as Sam talked about the thefts of the dress pattern, the cake decorator, the locket and the doily. Adam was at a loss for words and shook his head in bewilderment. He agreed that Susan was not the culprit.

Sam looked at her husband. He looked tired but his appetite was good.

"I have a special dessert for you," Sam said, a gleam in her eye which Adam didn't notice.

"Darlin', I'm too full to eat another bite. Tell me what I'm missing and I'll have it tomorrow."

Sam grinned, wrinkled her nose and began unbuttoning her blouse. "You're _looking_ at your dessert. But, if you're too tired…"

Adam grabbed her around the waist. "I'm not _that_ tired!"

They never made it to the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Good Lord," Sam muttered as she put on her dress and tried to button it. "I've been eating like a pig since Adam came home. Pretty soon I'm gonna _look_ like a pig!"

"What's that, darlin'?" Adam asked as he entered the bedroom.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ ," Sam sighed. "I was talking to _myself_. You'd think that I would've _lost_ weight while you were gone but it seems that I'm _gaining_ weight instead. This dress just doesn't want to button. Can you help me?"

Adam grinned as he put his hands on the buttons at the back of her new dress – the dress was a soft lavender, and Sam smelled like lavender. He nuzzled the back of her neck.

"The buttons, Adam!" Sam laughed as he felt her neck begin to prickle.

"Oh, yeah. I got distracted for a minute," Adam leered as he fumbled with buttons that didn't really want to come together.

"I think I'm getting fat," Sam muttered again. "Nothing seems to fit right any more. I'll be lucky if this dress doesn't bust wide open when we get to the Ponderosa!"

Adam laughed and was scolded half-heartedly. Sam always looked beautiful to him and he couldn't find an ounce of fat on his wife. This lavender dress had been hanging in the armoire for quite a while – perhaps Sam's physical work around the ranch had added muscle, thus making the dress a little tighter than it had been when last it was worn.

Susan and Rob met Sam and Adam outside – they would be riding in the buggy together. Susan was very excited to be part of this annual get-together, and she couldn't remember when she had danced last.

"This is so exciting!" she said, glowing happily.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be even more exciting when I pop out of this dress!" Sam snorted. "I'm gonna have to work off this extra weight I've put on!"

Susan looked at Rob – they exchanged knowing smiles but said nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sam had remembered, the Ponderosa was decorated with lanterns and flowers and fresh pine boughs, and the smell of roasting meat permeated the air. And, as she always did, Sam sought out her "family" before she did anything else.

"Hi, Pop!" she said to Ben as she hugged him.

"And how's my prettiest daughter-in-law?" he asked as he hugged her back.

Sam snorted. "I'm your _only_ daughter-in-law. What kind of compliment is that?"

"The best kind," Little Joe said as he hugged Sam. "Pa's told us that, until we find a gal as pretty as you are, we aren't allowed to get married."

Hoss broke into the conversation. "And they ain't no gals as purty as you!"

Sam snorted again. "You're all just plain smooth-talkers. But I love it!"

While Adam greeted his father, Sam wandered off to speak to Lori and John. Delores and Whit joined the group. Mindy and her beau, Rick, approached and were greeted with enthusiasm. Their wedding would take place in a couple of more months.

Sam heard someone call her name. Gretchen and Ted had arrived and were walking toward Sam's little group. Gretchen looked beautiful in her green dress – but something about that dress looked vaguely familiar to Sam. She racked her brain. It was Lori who whispered, "That's _my_ dress!"

Delores whispered back, "You loaned your dress to Gretchen?"

"No!" Lori hissed. "That's the _exact_ dress pattern that was lost! I've ordered another one through the catalog, but it hasn't arrived yet!"

Mindy spoke up. "Are you sure? We all looked at that pattern the night she brought it over. And Gretchen is a dressmaker. Maybe she remembered what it looked like and made it from what she saw."

Lori looked doubtful but couldn't comment because Gretchen and Ted were now in their midst.

"What a lovely dress, Gretchen," Sam said as she gave the dress a good look. And she was sure it was the same pattern as Lori's missing one.

"Oh, this idea just popped into my mind," Gretchen answered, looking completely innocent. "It didn't take long to make and I really like the lines of it. And green is one of my favorite colors."

Sam thought back to her green dress that had been destroyed when she had lived at the hotel. Adam had told Sam that she had looked beautiful in it. She felt an involuntary shiver down her spine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But nobody dwelled on Gretchen's dress. There was food to be eaten, music to play, and dancing to be done. Sam excused herself, grabbed Adam, and headed toward the buggy to fetch their guitars. Already, there were a number of musical instruments propped up on the front porch and Sam was eager to join in when the music started.

The food was the first thing on the agenda. Susan's enormous baskets of Cathead biscuits disappeared quickly. Sam and Adam had brought pickled asparagus and pickled okra, and Sam was delighted to see that it, too, disappeared quickly. Sam looked at all the food on the tables and didn't care if she gained forty pounds and popped out of her dress – the food was just too inviting to not be eaten. So she ate hearty – and did _not_ pop out of her dress.

While everyone's food had a chance to settle in over-full stomachs, Sam and Adam joined the variety of musicians gathering on the porch. Sam was thankful that she had kept practicing her guitar. The tips of her fingers were calloused now, and she found she could keep up with the other members of the impromptu group. Several times she glanced at Gretchen and didn't like what she saw – could it be that Gretchen was still jealous of Sam's winning Adam's love?

Sam turned her attention to Susan whose foot was tapping in time with the music and the songs that were being sung. She was surrounded by other wives and her face was animated as she spoke with them. Her eyes shone with pride as she watched Rob playing his harmonica. And Rob had a beautiful voice!

Children were beginning to nod off and were taken home to go to bed. Friedhelm and Ilsa Werner hovered around Gretchen for a long time and then they went home. Mindy told Sam that she had overheard Ilsa make a comment about not wanting to be around Sam because Sam always caused trouble. Ilsa came to the barbecue because of Ben Cartwright and for no other reason. Sam guessed that Ilsa would never forgive her for marrying Adam, but tonight she just didn't care. Ilsa's problems would remain Ilsa's problems!

The remaining adults headed inside the big house for the dancing, and Sam felt Adam's hand grab hers as the Virginia Reel began. And, when it ended, the band struck up a waltz. Sam and Adam glided across the floor in tune with the music and in tune with each other. Ben smiled at his eldest son – proud that he had raised such a fine man. Ben also laughed when he saw Hoss dancing with Bessie Sue. Ben himself had danced with her before and had been fearful that the woman would break his arms or his legs when she pushed him around the floor. Only Hoss could match Bessie Sue's strength. Little Joe was turning on his usual charm – this time with Marianne Griffin.

"That youngest son of yours is making every unmarried woman fall in love with him," Doc Martin said as he joined Ben at the punch bowl.

"He gets his charm from his father," Ben said with a devilish grin. "I just haven't turned my charm on yet. The night is early!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only problem that night was Gretchen. She and Ted had sneaked a bottle of whiskey in Ted's rented buggy, and it was obvious that Gretchen was bordering dangerously on being drunk. She talked too loud, laughed too loud, and was flirting outrageously with every man. But one man in particular seemed quite amused with Gretchen – and that was Hawk. He was a handsome man with chiseled features with bulging muscles in his arms. Gretchen batted her eyelashes at him and touched his arms more than was necessary. Ted looked like he was fuming and pulled Gretchen onto the dance floor.

Delmas and Drucilla danced every dance – Drucilla wouldn't let Delmas off the dance floor. And now Ben found that he was dancing with Thelma who couldn't follow his lead and stepped all over his freshly-polished boots. And Adam had gotten roped into dancing with Henrietta. Sam giggled to herself. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Sam turned around and saw Hawk.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked politely.

Sam smiled and put down her cup of punch. But, once in Hawk's arms, she wished she hadn't accepted. Hawk held her too close, looked too deeply into her eyes, looked too much at her bodice. Sam was uncomfortable as she tried to put some distance between herself and the red-headed man. But his hold on her was like iron, and she soon felt anger growing in her.

"You're a beautiful woman," Hawk said quietly. "I'd give money to have you belong to me."

"First of all, I don't _belong_ to any man. I belong to _myself_. I _chose_ to share my life with Adam because _I love him_. You would do well to keep your distance from me from now on."

"You could learn to love me," Hawk responded. "I could teach you things…"

He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Adam's brow was furrowed and his eyes were dark. "Mind if I dance with my wife?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. Hawk glared at him but relinquished his hold on Sam.

"You appeared at just the right time," Sam said.

"I know. I saw your eyes go dark green and thought you might need some help. Is everything okay? Was Hawk giving you any trouble?"

"Everything is fine, now. It's nice to know you're watching over me." Sam gave Adam a quick kiss. "But I would love a cup of punch."

The couple walked over to the punch bowl and found Delores and Whit pouring cups for themselves. Delores whispered to Sam. "Look at Gretchen's bracelet!"

"I saw it before. It's very unusual. I've never seen a locket on a bracelet," Sam said as she looked again.

"It's unusual because it's _my locket_!" Delores snapped.

"Are you _sure_?" Sam asked, taking a second look at the bracelet on Gretchen's arm.

"Almost _positive_!" Delores hissed. "If I could get a closer look, I'd see a scratch on the back that goes from the middle down to the point."

"Well, we can't just go and snatch it off her arm," Sam mused. "I'll see if I can get Adam to do our investigative work. He knows about all the things that went missing while he was at the round-up. Don't say anything to Whit yet – just steer him away from here while I talk to Adam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam ambled over to Gretchen and Ted. He carried on light conversation with the two, and Sam watched as Adam finally said something to Gretchen and she showed him her bracelet. Adam smiled and looked at the locket – front and back. He talked to the couple a little longer, smiled and moved out of the way as they began to dance again. Adam took his sweet time coming back to Sam; she patted her foot impatiently and refused two dances before Adam sidled up to her. "It fits Delores's description," he whispered as he watched the people dancing around the room. "But _any_ locket could have a scratch on it."

"What did you say to her to get her to show it to you?" Sam asked.

"I told her that it had caught my eye and I wanted to look at it. Maybe I could find one to give to you. She told me it was one of a kind."

"Dance with me," Sam said. "And get us close enough to Delores and Whit so I can either nod my head 'yes' or shake my head 'no'."

"Don't start trouble," Adam warned. Sam had told him about the dress that Gretchen had on and that it was the same pattern that Lori was missing. "That could be a coincidence about the dress. The jury's still out on the locket."

The waltz was a slow one. Adam glided across the floor expertly and ended up next to Delores and Whit. Instead of nodding or shaking her head, Sam deliberately made a mis-step and bumped into Delores. "Adam says it looks like it might be yours, but he can't be sure," Sam said quickly, looking as though she were apologizing for bumping into Delores and Whit. "We can't do anything right now, but we need to investigate further. Why don't you and Mindy and Lori meet me after church tomorrow? We'll talk about it then. Gretchen will be with her parents, and Ilsa doesn't like me, so Gretchen won't want to talk to me right under her mother's nose."

Delores nodded and danced away from Sam. Adam finished the dance and then took Sam outside, supposedly for some fresh air. "Even if Gretchen is the thief, how can you prove it?" Adam asked when they were outside.

"We need more evidence," Sam answered. "And I think I've got a scheme to accomplish just that."

"It doesn't have anything to do with breaking-and-entering, does it?" Adam looked amused.

"Of course not!" Sam exclaimed indignantly. Then she wrinkled her nose and smiled. "I can find ways that aren't illegal."

Adam gave her his lop-sided grin. "I certainly hope so. Coming to visit you in jail doesn't appeal to me. Roy's cells are _not_ set up for conjugal visits."

The pair went back into the house just in time for the last dance of the night. Susan and Rob, Sam and Adam stayed until all the other guests had gone and then they too made their way home. Sam knew that both Adam and Rob could keep a secret, so Susan and Sam discussed Sam's plan of action, made a few changes, and smiled at each other. True, what they were going to do wasn't illegal, but it did involve some downright sneakiness.


	7. Chapter 7

How ironic that the sermon at church had to do with the subject of sinning by deception. Gretchen's face looked like it had turned to stone. Sam knew this because she had sneaked several peeks at Gretchen. _Wonder what she's thinking?_ _Deception is not exactly stealing but it's close._ Sam felt Adam nudge her as the strains of the recessional hymn began playing and the churchgoers raised their voices in song. Sam loved Adam's voice – and she especially loved when he sang harmony. She was so very proud of him.

Outside, Lori and Delores and Mindy were chatting and greeted Sam and Susan as they joined them. Adam knew that Sam wanted to talk to her friends alone so he ambled over to talk to Rob.

"Uh-oh," Mindy said. "Gretchen is coming this way."

And, sure enough, Gretchen was headed towards them when she was stopped by Ilsa's hand on her arm. Ilsa looked at Sam, turned around and led Gretchen back over to another group of people.

Lori breathed a sigh of relief. "I hate being so sneaky. Especially after the sermon. And we're standing outside of the _church_ , for Heaven's sake!"

"Here's the plan," Sam said. "Sermon or not, we've _got_ to find out what Gretchen is up to!"

The plan was a good one. But each woman was nervous about it.

Susan nodded her head. "I don't like it any more'n y'all do, but it's gotta be done. _Today_."

Sam walked over to where the Werners were deep in conversation with Doc Martin. When Ilsa saw Sam, her mouth turned down at the corners, but she didn't say anything.

"Good morning!" Sam said, surprised at her own nervousness and trying hard to hide it.

"And good morning to you!" said Doc and Friedhelm in unison.

"Gretchen, I really need some help on the blouse I'm making. I just seem to be all thumbs. Do you think you could help me fix it today?"

"Well," Gretchen began, "it's Sunday. I had planned to go home…"

"Susan, Lori, Delores and Mindy and I are planning to go to lunch and would love for you to join us," Sam said before Gretchen could finish speaking. "And after lunch, maybe you could refresh our memories about how to sew the fitted seams. Adam loves the blouse and says that, if anybody can fix what I've done, it's you!" _Forgive me, God, for telling such a lie._

Gretchen's face brightened. "Oh, that sounds like fun! Another 'hen fest'! Count me in!"

Ilsa's face gave the impression that she had just bitten into a lemon. But she said nothing. Doc Martin had a smile playing about his lips. He knew that Sam was up to something by the look on her face. He knew her well!

"Well, let's go to the restaurant and get a table," Sam said, relieved. Part One of the plan was working.

Gretchen waved to her parents and fell in step with Sam. And, when Adam appeared, Gretchen's face lit up.

"We're all going to lunch," Sam said quickly. "And then Gretchen's gonna help me with that blouse you like so much."

Adam had no idea what Sam was referring to, but he had enough sense to nod. Gretchen batted her eyelashes at him. Sam had to stifle the urge to slap the woman.

"I'll leave the buggy with you, then, and Rob and I will ask Whit to drop us off at home," Adam said as he looked suspiciously into Sam's eyes. He knew she was up to something but figured it best if he knew as little as possible.

Sam kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand. "See you later!" she called.

Susan, Mindy, Delores and Lori fell into step with Sam and Gretchen.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Gretchen crowed as they headed for the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a wonderful lunch of what Sam knew to be contrived laughter and merriment, the women went to Gretchen's house as planned. The outside of the house was neat and had flowers planted in window boxes and in the front yard. The inside of the house was a disaster – obviously Gretchen had no idea how to pick up after herself or how to keep things neat and clean. This would work to Sam's advantage.

Gretchen apologized for the general mess in the house by saying that she'd been so busy making dresses that she hadn't had time to clean up. But Sam and her friends took it all in stride and said not a word. Putting their bags of half-finished blouses down in a corner, Susan lied through her teeth and said that the house was charming and that she would love to see more of it. Gretchen fell for the bait – eager to show off, as usual. So she led the group to the living portion of the house first.

The bedroom was small but furnished nicely. But clothing had been piling up all around the room for quite some time. The armoire was the dominant article of furniture and Sam, taking a chance, commented on how lovely it was. Gretchen told her that it had come from Germany and opened its doors wide so that everybody could see the inside. It was the only tidy piece of furniture in the house with clothing hanging neatly across the wooden bar. There were drawers that were full of organized items also. And, hanging neatly on a hook was Adam's shirt. Sam _knew_ it was Adam's shirt because of the rip on the shirt pocket. Sam hadn't mended it before it was stolen. But, according to plan, she kept her mouth shut. While Gretchen was distracted, Delores popped open a gaudy jewelry box – and found her locket. Seething inside, she closed the box quickly. She gave a nod to Susan – and Susan understood the nod. Both women kept quiet.

In the dining room was yet another large piece of furniture – the dining room table with intricate carving all around its sides. The chairs had the same carving. Gretchen again crowed with glee that the table and chairs had come from Germany. But the top of the table couldn't be seen well. "What a beautiful table!" exclaimed Mindy. "Is the top carved also?" With a shove of her hand, Gretchen cleared the table of the pile of leftover fabric from dresses she had made.

Immediately, Mindy saw a very familiar doily go flying to the floor. Forgetting the "plan" momentarily, Mindy started to claim ownership but remembered the plan at the last minute. Making herself smile, she looked at Gretchen. "Oh, look, you've made a doily for the table! Can we see it? What an intricate pattern it has!"

Was it Sam's imagination or had Gretchen's face gone a little pale? Gretchen hadn't expected company – especially an investigative team. "Um, yes! I worked really hard on it every night," Gretchen answered as she showed it to Mindy.

Mindy recognized the small stain in the center of the doily and opened her mouth to say something. Delores gave her a poke with her elbow. Mindy shut her mouth but looked sad.

On to the kitchen – the largest room in the house. The counter tops were piled high with clean, but cluttered pots and pans. Sam knew that this would be tricky, so she distracted Gretchen in conversation about the unusual patterns of the china while Lori sneakily opened and closed drawers. As she was about to give up finding her cake-decorating set, she opened the last drawer. She saw enough to know that the items she saw belonged to her. She clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth. The look on her face was all Sam needed to see. Still, the women kept their silence.

Now they went into the front room which would normally have been a sitting room. Except, as the women noticed when they entered the front door, there was no room to actually sit. Gretchen moved bolts of material and spools of thread, scraps of green cloth and patterns so that her friends could be seated. Sam handed Gretchen her half-made blouse and kept her occupied. Gretchen wasn't aware that the other women were scouting for Lori's dress pattern.

Lori was nudged by Delores and looked at the scraps of green material. There was the wrapper that her pattern had been packaged in with a clear picture of what should have been _her_ dress on the front. Even if Gretchen had ordered the same pattern, it wouldn't have arrived in time to make the dress before the barbecue. Lori hadn't even received _her_ pattern yet! She gasped but said nothing. Gretchen didn't notice, but Sam did – she knew what Lori had found. And so did Delores, Mindy and Susan. They kept quiet, though it was almost impossible.

Gretchen's biggest mistake was in reaching into her sewing basket for a pair of scissors. Sam's blouse needed some extra cutting to make the material around the arms smaller. Out came the black-handled scissors.

"We thought those scissors had been stolen," Sam said.

"Oh, I guess I just misplaced them and thought they were lost," Gretchen said lamely.

Sam leveled her green eyes at Gretchen and spoke. "The jig is up, Gretchen. Your scissors were no more 'lost' than Adam's shirt was – I saw it hanging in your armoire. We need to talk, and we're gonna do it _now_." Sam didn't mention the other items that had been found; it was agreed that Sam would handle this in as delicate a way as possible. So, Sam turned to the other women and asked if they would mind if she spoke to Gretchen alone. Beads of sweat broke out on Gretchen's face as the women went out the door. They decided earlier to wait in Sam's buggy parked at the church.

Sam spoke with controlled anger. "Gretchen, every time we got together, something came up missing. Lori's dress pattern and cake decorator; Delores's locket; Mindy's doily; Adam's shirt. _I_ know you took these things, and _you_ know you took them. Now, we can search your house and find them and let you get arrested by Sheriff Coffee or you can return the items in secret. If you choose to do that, nobody will know that you're a thief."

Gretchen sobbed. "I just wanted to have mementos from each of you! You're the only friends I have! I had to lie about the scissors so nobody would suspect me. Do the others know what I've done?"

Sam lied. "I don't know." Then she added, "I won't tell them. Just get their things back to them by morning. I'll take Adam's shirt and put it in with my blouse. Go get it."

When Gretchen returned, her face was livid. "Ever since you came to Virginia City, I've hated you. My mother is right – you're nothing but trouble. One day you'll get what you deserve and Adam will come back to me and everything will be right again." She threw the shirt at Sam. "Now get out of my house and don't ever come back. And don't worry about the things being returned. I have no desire to go to jail for taking such junk."

"I feel sorry for you," Sam said quietly. "You have so much good in you to offer, but you let the bad outweigh the good."

" _Get out!_ " screeched Gretchen, now brandishing her favorite scissors.

Sam left quickly and met the others at the buggy. "Plan Two is completed." And she drove her friends home.

The next morning, all items had been returned – obviously in the dead of night. Gretchen had made herself become an outcast. She now was obsessed with getting even with Sam, and this obsession would grow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We all put our heads together and decided that this was the best way to handle the matter," Sam explained to Adam that night. "She thinks that Delores and Mindy and Lori don't know anything, and I'm glad. Whether they choose to be friends with Gretchen is _their_ business."

"You should've just confronted Gretchen and taken her to jail," Adam said. "She started out as an enemy, became a friend – of sorts - and now she'll be an enemy again."

Sam shrugged and nestled against Adam. "I'm not afraid of Gretchen. I have you to protect me." She twirled a circle in Adam's chest hair.

"I can't be with you every second," Adam said as he kissed the top of Sam's head. "We already know that Ilsa's got mental problems. You told me last year, after the lecture you attended in St. Louis, that mental problems can be inherited. If Gretchen feels that you are a threat, there's no telling what she might do."

Sam pulled gently on Adam's earlobe with her teeth. "I don't want to talk about Gretchen right now. In fact, I don't want to talk."

Sam's lips found Adam's. There was no more talking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was up early the next morning. There were mustangs to break, so he and Rob headed to the outer corral to meet the other ranch hands. Sam woke up, stretched and yawned. She was amazed that she felt so tired after such a good night's sleep, but she made herself get out of bed. Padding naked to the large chest of drawers to get clean clothes, she passed the mirror that stood in the corner of the bedroom. She didn't like what she saw. For one thing, her hair was standing up all over the place. But the thing that caught her eye the most was the color of her nipples. They seemed to be darker. And the veins running up from them were more prominent.

"What in the wor…" she started to say out loud. And then a thought hit her. _How could she be a doctor and not know the signs and symptoms?_ Adam and I got married at the beginning of March. This is the beginning of June. She threw on a robe and ran downstairs and looked at the calendar on the wall and began counting.

Susan came in with two steaming cups of coffee and saw Sam looking at the calendar, saw Sam's face, saw a tentative smile.

"It's about time you paid attention to yourself!" Susan said with a wide smile.

"You know?" Sam asked.

Susan snickered. "I knew several weeks ago. I been waiting for you to find out on your own."

Sam's hands dropped to her belly. "I'm _pregnant_ ," she said softly. " _I'm pregnant!_ " she said louder and laughed.

"That'd be my guess," Susan said as she put down the coffee and hugged Sam. "How could you _not_ have known? Don't you keep up with certain things?"

Sam stammered. "Well, uh, I….hmmmmm. I guess I've been too busy to pay attention. And besides, I thought all pregnant women had morning sickness. I haven't been sick not one single day."

Susan snorted. "Some doctor you be! Some women don't be sick at all. Why don't you see Doc Martin. He know what _he_ doin'!"

"I'll throw on some clothes and go right now!" Sam said excitedly.

"You ain't goin' nowheres til you eat somethin'. And throw that coffee out. Start drinkin' more milk." Susan was adamant.

Sam _did_ eat a scrambled egg and part of a biscuit. She drank a glass of milk. And then she ran to get dressed. Now she knew why her clothes didn't fit…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc Martin finished his examination and smiled at Sam. "My guess is that you're at least three months along now. How could you not know?"

Sam wrinkled her nose. "Susan asked me the same question. I don't have an answer. I just haven't been paying attention, I guess."

After Sam got dressed, she and Doc pulled out the calendar and finally figured out that Sam had most likely gotten pregnant right away. Sometime during March."

"April. May. This is the first week of June," Doc intoned. "You should be due around December or thereabouts. If you had bothered to keep better count, we'd know for sure."

"Oh, don't fuss so," Sam laughed as she kissed Doc on his cheek. "You'll ruin this whole lovely day!"

She listened carefully as Doc gave her some nutritional pointers and told her to ride Fancy only at a walk. "You don't need to be galloping around."

Sam didn't bother to tell him that she had galloped all the way to his office. She couldn't wait to tell Adam, but she made Fancy walk back to The Pines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan was waiting when Sam returned home. The two women hugged each other and danced around the front yard. Fancy looked at them and shook her maned head.

"Help me figure out a way to tell Adam," Sam begged.

"No. You will find the right way and the right time," Susan answered. "This be a very private thing 'tween you and him. You do it your own way."

"You can tell Rob if you want to," Sam smiled.

"He already know," came the answer. "He knowed the night of the barbecue when you was complainin' about your clothes not fittin'."

"Why didn't you two tell me then?" Sam asked.

"Not our place. We be quiet til you know for sure."

"You and Rob are good friends," Sam said, her face turning serious. "The day I met you was the second luckiest day of my life. The _first_ luckiest day was when I met _Adam_."


	8. Chapter 8

Adam came home at sundown – dirty, dusty and tired. It had been a long day for all the men but they had accomplished more than they had thought. Adam had hired top hands and it showed in the progress of breaking the mustangs. Sam hadn't cooked a fancy supper. She didn't wear anything special. She knew that her husband would be tired and she wanted to tell him about the baby when the time was right. But she only half-listened as Adam told her about his day – she was too excited about her own news. They went to bed early that night and, though Adam looked like he was almost asleep, Sam jostled him.

"What, darlin'?" he said tiredly.

"We love you," Sam whispered.

"I love you mo…" He opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "Huh?"

"We love you," Sam said again. "Your child and I."

Adam sat bolt upright in bed. "My… _child_?" Then "You mean…you're…we're having…?" He couldn't finish a single sentence so stunned was he.

"I saw Doc Martin today. Our baby is due maybe in December."

"Maybe in December? Don't you have a better idea than that? You're a _doctor_ for God's sake!"

Sam giggled at the look on Adam's face. She had never seen him so tongue-tied before. "Being pregnant isn't my specialty, darlin'."

"Pregnant." Adam repeated the word. And then he scooped Sam into his arms and gave a whoop. "A baby! _Our_ baby!" Then he got quiet. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Sam laughed joyously. "No. I'm not hungry or thirsty or sick. I'm in perfect health. And all I need is _you_."

"I can't wait to see the look on Pa's face," Adam said, thinking out loud.

"Are you really happy, Adam?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

"Happy? I'm _delirious_! You're carrying our child. What _greater gift_ can a man ask for?"

Sam took Adam's hand and placed it on her belly. "Your son is growing in there."

"My daughter might be growing in there," came the answer.

"No. It's a boy. I just know."

Adam spooned around Sam and fell asleep with his hand still covering her belly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan, who had made an extra pot of coffee and brought it over, watched Adam as he almost floated across the floor in the kitchen. She knew that Sam had told Adam about the baby, but Susan kept her mouth shut. She knew that the first people to learn the news would be Adam's family. Excited herself, she did tell Rob but swore him to secrecy.

When Susan discreetly returned to the bunkhouse, Adam got busy in the kitchen making scrambled eggs and bacon and toast with jam. On the tray, he put a large glass of milk and then carried it all upstairs. He watched Sam as she slept. Her hair had fanned out over the pillow and framed her serene face. Her eyelashes were dark against her skin. Her hand covered her belly – even in sleep, she was aware of the new life inside her.

Putting the tray down on the table, Adam sat down and kissed her forehead, not knowing whether to let her sleep or to wake her up. Whether it was his kiss or whether it was the aroma of food, Sam opened her eyes.

"'Mornin', Little Mama," Adam said, giving Sam a quick kiss on the lips. "I brought you some breakfast."

Sam smiled as she felt Adam's hand touch her belly gently. Then the smell wafting from the tray got her attention.

"Food!" she exclaimed happily as she sat up abruptly. "I'm starving!"

Adam placed the tray on her lap and she laughed as she ate. "Instead of having morning sickness, I'm gonna end up eating like a pig! Thank you, darlin', for bringing me breakfast in bed. How thoughtful you are."

"Enjoy it while you can," Adam said with his lop-sided grin. "I still have horses to break and a ranch to run. I won't always be able to do this."

Sam noticed that Adam wasn't eating. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"I ate a little bit as I was cooking," he answered. "But I'm too excited to eat."

Sam giggled and wrinkled her nose. "I want to tell Pop and Hoss and Little Joe when you can find the time." She gave a sly look.

Looking his most innocent, Adam spoke. "I told the men to go ahead and that I'd join them in a little while. I thought we might ride over this afternoon to see Pa. It's too late to catch him at home right now. We can take the buggy."

Sam smiled again. Was it Adam's imagination or was she actually "glowing"?

"I can still ride Fancy, according to Doc. For a while, anyway. Just no galloping."

"Are you sure?" Adam looked dubious.

Sam gave him a quick kiss. "I'm sure, you old worry-wart. Do you think I would take chances with our baby's health and well-being? And an afternoon ride to Pop's sounds just fine with me. I can't wait to see his face!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben's mouth dropped wide open and his eyes were as big as pie plates when he heard the news. Then, as he got used to the idea, he beamed with delight. "I'm gonna be a _grandfather_! How absolutely _wonderful_!" He hugged Sam with glee, his feet moving in every direction so much that Sam felt like Ben was learning to dance.

Adam watched, leaning against the wall with a toothpick between his smiling lips. Then Ben grabbed him, shook his hand and hugged him, clapping his eldest son so hard on the back that the toothpick went flying out of Adam's mouth.

Joe and Hoss were outside in the barn, unsaddling Chubb and Cochise, when they heard their father's booming voice.

"Is he calling us?" Joe asked.

"Dunno. But he's fired up 'bout somethin'," Hoss answered. "We better go see what's happenin'." The two brothers burst through the front door at a dead run.

"Where's the fire!" shouted Little Joe.

" _What_ fire?" Ben asked, still beaming and laughing.

"Pa, we could hear ya all the way out in the barn!" Hoss exclaimed. "We knew somethin' had to be wrong!"

Shaking his head and laughing, Ben spoke. "Nothing's _wrong_. Everything's _right_!"

Sam looked at Ben, then at Hoss and Little Joe. "I'm changing your names. From now on you will be 'Uncle Hoss' and "Uncle Joe'."

Adam grinned. Ben beamed. Hoss and Little Joe looked confused only for a moment.

"Hey, Joe!" Hoss said, slapping his younger brother on the back. "Didja hear that? We're gonna be _uncles_!" In his enthusiasm, he picked Sam up and swung her around.

"Hoss! Hoss! Put her down!" Joe shouted while he was trying to hug Sam at the same time.

Hoss squeezed Adam's hand so hard that Adam thought his fingers would be broken. Another clap on the back that propelled him almost to the sofa. Little Joe jumped on him like a monkey and tousled his older brother's head.

Hop Sing had been outside plucking a chicken, and he now ran into the room with feathers all over him. Sam gave him the news, and the cook's face broke into a smile so wide that his eyelids almost closed. "This be a velly happy day. You stay for supper? Hop Sing fix very special meal in celebration."

Sam looked at Adam and heard him accept the invitation. But all the swinging in Hoss arms had made her slightly dizzy. Ben recognized the look and took her arm. "Come sit down. Joe, get some lemonade. Hoss, don't swing her around any more. Adam, move out of the way." Ben guided Sam to the sofa. Joe ran out with a glass of lemonade, spilling half of it as he raced from the kitchen back into the room. Adam stood and watched his family, his heart swelling with love and pride.

After a few sips of lemonade, Sam lost her dizziness. All eyes were on her.

"When?" Hoss asked.

Sam teased, "When what?"

Joe punched Hoss in the arm playfully. "When are we gonna be uncles?"

"Sometime in December," Sam answered with a smile.

Ben couldn't stop smiling at Sam and at Adam. "I'm going to be a grandfather," he kept saying. And every time he said it, Sam giggled. "I plan on having a son," Sam finally said.

"I don't think having a baby is something you can place an order for," Ben intoned. "You take what you get."

Sam shook her head. "I can't explain it. I just know this is a boy. A little girl would be just fine, but this _isn't_ gonna be a little girl baby."

Hop Sing, who had been eavesdropping from the kitchen, poked his head into the room. "She right. It be a boy. Hop Sing never wrong." And then he disappeared back into the kitchen.

And later that evening, Hop Sing made good on his promise of a special meal. He had made enough platters of food to fill up the most empty of stomachs. As Sam rose to head to the table, all four Cartwrights were by her side to guide her.

"I'm _pregnant_ ," she snickered. "I'm not _disabled_." But she was teasing and loved the fact that four grown men were watching out for her.

At the table, Ben said grace. He added to his special litany, "And, Lord, watch over Sam and the baby she's carrying. Keep them healthy and safe from all harm."

His prayer would turn out to be ironic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Sam and Adam gave the good news to Susan and Rob who pretended like they had no idea and acted just as excited as the Cartwrights had been. In the kitchen, Susan whispered that she, too, just knew that the baby would be a boy. "Sometimes I just know things," Susan had said, giving a soft pat to Sam's belly.

In bed that night, Sam giggled. "By tomorrow afternoon, everybody in town will know about the baby. Little Joe even wanted to put the news in the _paper_ , for Heaven's sake!"

Adam laughed. "Joe should just tell Drucilla and Thelma and Henrietta. News spreads faster that way!"

As he had the night before, Adam laid his hand on Sam's belly. He would continue to do this every night until the baby was born.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had left the house early and let Sam sleep. As she was fixing her breakfast, a face in the window startled her. It was Hawk. He smiled at her for what seemed like a long time and then he came into the house through the kitchen door. Sam was uneasy. She didn't like the way he looked at her, didn't like his arrogant nature. His presence made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"I hear that congratulations are in order," he said, letting his eyes wander up and down Sam's body.

 _At least I'm dressed this morning and not wearing my robe, thank God._ But she answered politely. "Yes. We're very excited." Without thinking, she put her hand over her belly.

Hawk came closer. So close that he could touch her. Sam backed up until she felt the countertop against her.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," Hawk said, smooth as silk. "I wouldn't hurt you for anything." He raised his fingers and touched her cheek.

" _You're out of line, Hawk_!" Sam was angry. "And why aren't you with my husband and the rest of the hands?"

Hawk let his hands fall slowly. One hand brushed lightly against Sam's arm, and she shivered. Hawk backed away a little bit. "I had to come back and get some things out of the barn." His eyes were hooded.

"This is _not_ the barn," Sam glared. "This is _my house_ and I suggest you _leave_."

"Yes, ma'am," came the answer. Hawk turned to leave and passed Susan who was on her way in.

"What was he doin' here?" Susan asked.

"He said he had some things to get out of the barn," Sam answered.

"Stay away from him," Susan warned. "I don't like him a'tall. He's trouble."

Sam didn't relax until she saw the red-haired man ride away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, when Sam went into town to see if Doc Martin needed her help, the first person she saw was Thelma. Tying Fancy to the hitching post, Sam watched as the woman sprinted down the street. _I didn't know she could move so fast!_ Out of breath, Thelma grabbed Sam's hands. "We're just so excited about your baby," Thelma gushed. "Drucilla and Henrietta and I are already starting to knit clothes. This is just the best news in the world."

Sam finally extricated her hands from Thelma's. "Thank you, Thelma. And thank Drucilla and Henrietta too." Sam really liked these women, even if they told everything they knew whether it was true or not. "I wish I could talk to you more," Sam lied, "but Doc is waiting for me. I better go in and see him."

"Of course, of course," Thelma said. "Please be careful riding that horse. You don't want to joggle that baby too much."

"My riding days are limited," Sam smiled. "But I'm being very careful, and soon I'll have to be bringing the buggy. Thank you for caring."

Sam darted quickly into Doc's office and closed the door behind her. She could hear Thelma calling to someone – "Guess who I just talked to? And she's still riding that four-legged creature!" Her footsteps faded away.

Sam rolled her eyes as she looked at Doc Martin. He was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Some help you are," Sam snorted. "You would've left me standing out there all day just to get a good laugh!"

Doc leaned back in his chair and smiled. "You can take care of yourself. And I'm glad you're here. I need some help on my medical inventory. And every day brings yet another set of broken bones or sprains or injuries from the ranch hands breaking their newest horses."

No sooner had he spoken than in came two men, one being held up by the other. Sam didn't know either man but she could recognize a broken arm when she saw it. The day turned out to be quite busy, just as Doc had predicted.

When she went home later that day, Sam carried a medical book about pregnancy and childbirth. She wanted to read everything she could.


	9. Chapter 9

The days flew by quickly now, and the end of summer was fast approaching. Sam had read every medical book in Doc Martin's office – she was satisfied that she knew all the mechanics of the miracle of birth. She had even assisted Doc in delivering two babies, so she was aware of the pain that had to be endured. She had heard women scream and moan and cry – noises that ceased when the newborn was placed in the mother's arms. _I won't be one of those screamers. I'll just grit my teeth and get the job done. Adam'll be so proud of me._ Sam had already felt the "quickening" within her and was disappointed that Adam couldn't feel it too.

Sam and Susan worked in the garden and marveled at the wonderful crops that had sprung up due to the late spring and early summer. Some things went into the root cellar and would last through the winter cold. Some things were eaten immediately; some were preserved and put into jars.

Delores, Lori and Mindy were frequent companions, either in town or at Sam's home. The women spent hours laughing and talking and sewing baby clothes. Adam had made a beautiful cradle which, for now, sat in the living room by the fireplace. It would be moved into the bedroom when the weather turned cold enough to actually light a fire but, for now, Sam loved just looking at it every day.

Just to be on the safe side, Sam drove the buggy to Doc Martin's to help fold gauze bandages and sort out instruments. She knew the inventory of medicines by heart and was surprised one day to find a bottle of chloroform unaccounted for. Doc said he hadn't used it nor had it fallen and broken; it wasn't put on a shelf by mistake. Sam decided that she had just miscounted the last time, and the subject was dropped. But Sam still chided herself for being so involved with herself that she would have made such a mistake.

Doc kept an eye on Sam's physical progress and was delighted that she remained in such good condition. But he suggested to her that it might be time for her to stop coming in to work with him. She had argued with him but finally conceded defeat. She would spend more time with her friends or with Susan.

The men had started the haying early – the fields had yielded an excellent surplus, so the hay that was ready was being harvested and baled and put into barns. Adam was busy from dawn to dusk but, tired as he was at the end of the day, he greeted Sam with a smile and a kiss. He kept referring to her as "Little Mama" which pleased Sam no end. She began referring to him as "Papa" and always got a beaming smile in return. The two would often sit on the front porch, playing guitar duets. They were frequently joined by Rob and his harmonica. Susan would sing along with the music.

Alone in the house, Adam would tease Sam, telling her to pull up her shirt so he could look at her belly button – which now had pooched outwards. Then he would press his mouth to her navel and speak to his child solemnly. Though Sam was really beginning to feel the baby move, Adam was never around when it happened. Again, Sam was disappointed.

Mindy and Rick got married and set up housekeeping. And finally, Drucilla and Delmas tied the knot too. Ted came to work for Adam. He never would say too much about what had happened between him and Gretchen, but Rob had told Susan that Ted saw "bad things" in Gretchen. After their break-up, Gretchen had sold her house in town and had gone back to live with her parents. Gretchen had started seeing Hawk and continued snubbing Sam and Sam's friends. Friedhelm had a stroke and was rendered unable to speak or to use his right arm.

Hawk kept appearing at the house when Adam was gone – he always seemed to have a valid excuse to be around the house. It didn't seem to matter to him that Sam was pregnant, and Sam was worried enough to keep a loaded gun downstairs. Susan kept telling Sam to have Adam get rid of Hawk, but Sam had no real basis to complain, so she kept her mouth shut. She didn't know that Susan had told Rob about Hawk's "innocent" visits while all the men were working. Rob hadn't liked Hawk from the beginning and made sure that Susan knew to keep an eye out for the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late one morning, Sam had just finished baking a loaf of bread. She heard a sound behind her and turned around, almost bumping into Hawk. He had come inside so quietly that she hadn't heard him. There was a look in his eyes that made her very afraid.

"You grow more beautiful every day," he whispered. "Do you know that I dream about you at night?"

The gun was in the living room, and Sam began to sidle in that direction. "Get out, Hawk. If you don't leave me alone, I'll be forced to tell Adam." Sam was talking in order to buy time. Time enough to get to the gun.

"I think about you during the day, too." Hawk came closer with each step. "I wish that it was _my_ baby you're carrying."

"Well, it's _not_ and it _never_ will be!"

"We could run away together," Hawk whispered again. "I'd take real good care of you. In every way!" He reached out and tried to grab Sam's hair. In an evasion move, Sam found herself backed against the wall between the kitchen and the living room.

"You're _disgusting_! Get out of this house and don't ever come back!" Sam was truly frightened now but was helpless to do anything. She was too far away from any knives or other utensils that could be used as a weapon, and there was no hope for reaching the gun.

"You be thinkin' you a big man now but you be wrong." Susan's voice was loud and steady.

Hawk turned around and found that he was facing a very angry woman with _his_ gun in _her_ hand. He hadn't even felt her take it from his holster. Hawk held up his hands. "Aw, I was only funnin'," he said.

"That kind of fun be jist the kind to get you shot!" The gun in Susan's hands was firm and didn't waver. "Now, I jist might be in the mood to have me some fun myself." She first aimed the gun at Hawk's now-pale face, then at his heart, then at his groin. "Yep. That be the right place. If'n you don't die outright, you might could die a slow death. Or even not die a'tall."

"Just put the gun down. I'll pack my gear and be gone in a few minutes," Hawk said in a rush. He had no doubt that Susan would do what she intimated.

"Nope. I don't think I'll put down this here gun," Susan hissed. "I ain't had this much fun in years. You a pitiful sight, standin' there with them eyes buggin' out!"

With a roar, a figure flew across the room and landed on top of Hawk. Sam almost cried with relief when she recognized Adam. The fight began and the two men rolled out the door with Susan right behind them. Sam wobbled out behind Susan. Disastrously, Hawk managed to grab Adam's gun, aimed it at Adam and then pulled the trigger. Two shots echoed, and both men looked at each other in surprise. Very slowly, Hawk looked at Susan and then sagged to the ground, his hand over his shoulder. Adam stood up, unhurt, and reached Sam in three long strides, pulling her against his chest. Hawk stirred and sat up. Susan still had the gun in her hands and, when Adam let go of Sam, Susan gave the gun to him.

" _Damn_ ," she said. "He ain't daid. Guess I ain't as good a shot as I used t' be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam tied Hawk's hands behind his back and shoved him onto the saddle of his horse. Sam, shaken but now angry, climbed into the buggy along with a livid Susan. The first stop was Doc's office to remove the bullet in Hawk's shoulder. The second stop was at Sheriff Coffee's jail, where Hawk was put behind bars. Roy listened to Sam's story; he listened to Susan's story; he listened to Adam's story. Susan was absolved of any wrong-doing – if she hadn't shot Hawk, Adam would most certainly be dead, killed by his own gun. There was no jury trial – Judge Coleman heard the case immediately and sentenced Hawk to life in prison in Reno as soon as Doc Martin deemed him capable of such a journey. Judge Coleman wasn't known for leniency, and it made him livid that Hawk hadn't actually _touched_ a woman – and a _pregnant_ woman at that – so he couldn't add charges of assault or battery. He commended Susan for her presence of mind in the face of such a terrifying experience. Three days later, Adam and Sam watched as Hawk was taken away to face his new life behind bars. Forever. Supposedly.

And how, you ask, did Adam just "happen" to come home at the right time that fateful day? Rob had been keeping an eye on Hawk and noticed the man sneaking away. Hurriedly, he told Adam about Hawk's "visits" to The Pines and urged him to follow the red-haired bully. It wouldn't be the only time that Rob's acumen would come in handy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had held his tongue until Hawk was safely taken away to Reno. But he hadn't necessarily been easy to live with. Sam knew that her husband had been stewing, not wanting to say too much because Sam had been scared out of her wits and because she was pregnant and was becoming moody herself. But the time came when he couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Why couldn't _you_ have told me about Hawk _yourself!_ " he shouted as they ate supper.

"Don't shout at me!" Sam retorted.

Adam lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout." He chewed on a bite of roast beef. "I wish you had told _me_ instead of having to hear about Hawk's 'visits' from somebody else."

Sam thought a minute. "At first I didn't think anything about it. The man startled me by just popping up one day when you weren't here. But then, he kept on doing it. Susan told me to tell you, but I didn't want to sound like a ninny. Hawk's excuses to be at the ranch seemed valid. I was only truly afraid of him that one day. I would've told you then, but you already knew. Thanks to Rob."

Adam reached for Sam's hand. "When are you gonna realize that you don't have to be strong all by yourself? I want to protect you – there's nothing that you can't tell me. Don't you know that?"

Sam smiled and then her hands flew to her belly. " _Adam!_ "

Adam jumped, startled and concerned. Sam grabbed his hand, half-pulling him from his chair, and quickly placed his hand on her belly. He felt movement beneath his palm but at first didn't understand. More movement. And he began to smile as he realized what was happening. Laying his cheek against the moving lump, he spoke to his child. "What's going on in there? Are you upset because you thought I was angry at Mama?"

Sam burst into a fit of giggles. "Papa, you're talking to his butt! His head is over _here._ " She moved Adam's hand to the other side of her belly.

"How can you tell which end is which?" Adam was fascinated, his cheek still in its original place. "They both feel the same to me." A sharp kick against his face was the answer. "Ow! That was definitely a foot!"

Sam was still giggling. The baby had been a reality to her since she first felt it move. But now Adam felt the movements too, and reality dawned on him. "That's our child in there," he said softly. "I love you so much."

"We love you more," Sam answered.

And the subject of Hawk was dropped.


	10. Chapter 10

From that time forward, Adam couldn't keep his hands off Sam's belly. And, as the baby grew larger, there would be times at night when he would just stare at Sam's naked belly and wait for the baby to move. He was utterly besotted by the kicks and pokes and undulations that his child was performing. He also become over-protective, always asking Sam how she was feeling, did she hurt, was she hungry or thirsty, could she sleep, did she need help getting dressed, should she be cooking or canning or was she eating too much or too little.

One morning, Sam craved pickles and peaches. Adam flew out of bed, went to town and came back with a dozen of each. The thought of eating the two together made his stomach turn over, but Sam was completely happy. He couldn't believe that she hadn't gotten fat like other women had. She ate anything and everything during the day and night.

Sam would never have told him, but he was driving her crazy with his constant monitoring and questions. The only times she could escape from his loving intentions was to go to town. She kept up with her appointments at Doc Martin's and she began making more trips away from the ranch to visit her friends just to have some peace and quiet. Adam didn't think she should be driving the buggy but had to relent when Sam stood her ground. And Adam knew he had a ranch to run, cattle that needed to be watched, horses that needed to be ridden, fences that had to be mended. Fall had now arrived and there was haying to finish.

Sam and Adam made frequent trips to visit his family. And, often, Ben would reach out gently to feel his grandchild who seemed to always be moving. Shy Hoss, with his huge hands, a man used to feeling calves and foals move, would sit and be mesmerized, his blue eyes shining as he felt his nephew roll around. Little Joe was equally fascinated but felt slightly uncomfortable letting his hands rest on Sam's ever-growing belly for too long.

Sam was automatically allowed to put her swollen feet on the coffee table – something that none of the Cartwrights were supposed to do. Little Joe was the most forgetful of this rule and propped his feet on the coffee table. " _Joseph_!" Ben warned.

"But, Pa," Joe protested, " _she's_ doing it!"

Ben looked at his youngest son. "Joseph, the day you tell me that _you're_ pregnant, I'll allow it. Until then, _get your feet off the coffee table!_ "

Sam snickered; Adam chuckled; Hoss laughed out loud. And, from the kitchen, Hop Sing's distinctive giggle could be heard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toward the first of November, fall had definitely arrived. Multicolored leaves had turned into glorious colors and were falling from the tree branches; wild creatures were busy making dens; the evenings were cold enough to build a big fire in the fireplace to warm the downstairs at The Pines. Sam and Adam, Susan and Rob were watching the fire and enjoying its warmth.

"What you gonna name your son?" Susan asked.

"Adam and I have been thinking of names but can't seem to settle on just the right one," Sam answered. She went through the list aloud.

"I likes 'em all," Rob said. "But I thinks a man's first boy child should be named after his Papa."

Adam broke in, moving his toothpick to the other side of his mouth as he stretched out his legs. "This might just turn out to be a little girl. Sam is determined to pick a boy's name and it looks like Rob is too."

"Oh, it be a boy all right," Susan smiled. "I seen it in a dream."

Rob nodded. "She told me about them dream. Susan ain't never wrong when she dreams things. And sometimes she sees things afore they happen. I ain't never knowed her to be mistaken."

"My vote is for 'Adam Benjamin'," Sam interjected. "But Adam votes for 'Adam Grant'. My father's name was 'Grant'."

Susan laughed. "Why argue? There ain't no law that says a baby cain't have several names! Both Mr. Cartwright and your papa'd be proud."

Adam moved his toothpick again, worrying it between his teeth. "I don't want my son to ever be called 'Junior'. Or 'Little Adam'."

Sam sneaked a peek at Adam. "He could be just plain 'Adam' or maybe even "A.C.' when he gets bigger.

Adam raised his eyebrow. "Maybe…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days before the annual Ponderosa Fall Barbecue, Sam headed to town. Her first stop was for a check-up with Doc Martin. She heard him in the back office, heard the doctor and Mrs. Elvin's distinctive voices, and decided to busy herself by inventorying the medicine cabinet one more time. She had already returned the key to the cabinet to Doc, but she knew where he kept it. Retrieving the key and opening the cabinet, Sam noticed that a bottle of laudanum was missing. But she hadn't been working with Doc for quite some time and didn't question the missing bottle. Doc had probably used it for a patient. Everything else was in place, so Sam closed the cabinet, locked it, and returned the key to its place. Entering his front office, Doc was happy to see Sam. They chatted until Mrs. Elvin appeared, a smile brightening her face. "Not long now, is it?" she asked, looking at Sam's belly.

"No, thank God!" Sam laughed. "I never knew carrying a baby was so difficult."

"I know, my dear. I'm pregnant again. You'd think I would have better sense, but I just love children." She sighed with a happy smile and then left.

Sam waddled into the back office and got ready for her own examination. "Mrs. Elvin wasn't wrong. I think we miscalculated – this baby will arrive before Christmas," Doc grinned.

A moment of panic hit Sam. _Am I ready? Can I really do this? Mrs. Elvin doesn't seem to have a problem._

Doc, with his years of experience, seemed to intuit what Sam was thinking. "Don't worry, Sam. You'll do just fine. You have a very active baby and your hips are wide enough to allow for an easy birth. Now get dressed and go shop for something you really don't need." He laughed.

Sam got dressed and paid Doc. She didn't mention the missing bottle of laudanum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's second stop was at the restaurant to meet Lori, Mindy and Delores for lunch. Instead of seeing only her three dear friends, she saw a roomful of people who were friends also – Drucilla, Thelma and Henrietta were there, and so was Mrs. Elvin. Other acquaintances were there as well, and there was a table heaped high with wrapped gifts. And there was Susan, laughing at Sam's look of utter surprise. "Happy Baby!" everybody exclaimed.

"I…I…don't know what to say." Sam looked stunned.

"Well, it's the _first_ time you've been speechless," Delores giggled. And Sam had to laugh along with everybody else – it was the truth!

"We were gonna wait until the barbecue, but we got too excited to wait. Besides, this way we can have only women present," Mindy laughed.

Lori guided Sam to a chair placed strategically by the table of gifts. "First, we eat. Then we can look at your gifts."

Sam ate her fill and looked around the room at all the happy faces. To know that she and her baby – and Adam too – were so well thought of almost moved her to tears. People called her "Sam" in social settings and called her "Doctor Sam" only when she was in a medical setting. Life just couldn't get any better, but she changed her mind when she began opening baby gifts. Life had just improved _again_! She was inundated by baby blankets and tiny sheets that would fit perfectly in the cradle Adam had made. All the material was soft and warm for the winter months. There were huge amounts of knitted clothing – perfect for either a boy or a girl; some things could be worn by either sex. There were warm little caps and booties. And Lori had made the most precious outfit – a top that looked like a cowboy shirt and the bottoms that looked like tiny jeans – complete with a holster and a tiny toy gun. The feet were attached to the bottoms and were made of a material that looked just like tiny boots. Sam was overwhelmed and thanked each person again and again, giving hugs to each contributor.

The door to the restaurant flew open and in flounced Ilsa and Gretchen. "I suppose I was left off the invitation list on purpose!" Gretchen said, an angry scowl on her face.

Lori, closest in proximity to Gretchen, rose to her feet. "There were no written invitations. Word of mouth spreads quickly. It's unfortunate that you didn't hear about this."

Ilsa's eyes looked as wild as Gretchen's. "And we haven't been invited to the annual barbecue either!"

Sam felt like she was sitting on a volcano and interrupted. "Mrs. Werner, I know for a fact that you, your husband and Gretchen were invited personally by Ben Cartwright. He told me that he had seen you last week and had spoken to you about it."

Ilsa's face turned a deep red. "Well, he knew that we wouldn't be able to come because of Friedhelm's health. He can hardly walk, he can't use his right arm, and he can't speak. Mr. Cartwright probably hoped we wouldn't be able to come, and he's right! So go on with that dumb barbecue, and I hope you all get sick from overeating!"

"That's a cruel thing to say, Mrs. Werner, and completely uncalled for." Sam could feel her cheeks beginning to get hot due to the anger boiling in her.

Gretchen lifted her chin. "And I don't care that I wasn't invited to this stupid party. I don't choose to associate with the town gossips and the white trash that are here anyway!"

"That's quite enough!" Sam growled. "You would do everybody a great favor if you would just leave _right now_." Sam was headed toward the mother and daughter, but the baby kicked her so hard that she had to stop and catch her breath. Susan steadied her.

Gretchen looked at Sam with hatred. "You think you're so special because you're carrying Adam's baby. Well, I carried his _first_ child. If you hadn't caused so much stress by stealing Adam, we'd be married right now and I wouldn't have miscarried."

Of course, nobody in the room except Sam, Ilsa and Gretchen knew that Gretchen had even been pregnant. There were many startled and stunned faces. Lori, the most tactful female in the room, snarled. "Get out. And I mean _right now_!"

Ilsa sniffed in disdain as she turned to leave. Gretchen had one last salvo to fire. "I pray every night that you'll lose your baby. I hope it will be born dead and you'll cry the way I cried!"

And, suddenly, Gretchen found herself on the floor, holding her jaw. Lori had moved so fast that nobody had seen the punch coming. Not a slap. A tight-fisted man-type blow to Gretchen's face.

Ilsa shrieked in German, grabbed her daughter and pulled her to her feet. Gretchen was half-dragged out the door.

The silence in the room was broken when Susan spoke. "Good for you, Lori. I didn't know you had it in you!"

Sam had looked into both Ilsa and Gretchen's eyes and knew that they could be dangerous. They both appeared to be certifiably insane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The barbecue at the Ponderosa was a complete success. Which wasn't unusual because it was _always_ a complete success. Spirits were high and laughter filled the air, mixed with music and song. By now, Sam had become very physically uncomfortable and awkward as the baby within her grew. She couldn't play the guitar; holding the instrument in her lap placed the strings too far away to reach. She felt too heavy to participate in the lively dances and had to settle for dancing to the slowest of dances. She felt heavy and awkward and was tired of not being able to see her own feet. But, when she looked into Adam's face – and the faces of his family – she could see their joy, and this she could share in. She reminded herself that her physical problems would disappear soon and happiness filled her heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spit it out, Adam!" Sam demanded. She knew when something was gnawing at him and he had been acting strangely for days. Adam sighed. Sam knew him so well. "Hawk escaped from prison last week. Roy Coffee told me that he had gotten a telegram from the prison warden."

Sam gasped. Adam was quick to reassure her. "He wouldn't dare show his face in Virginia City. With that red hair, he'd be too easy to recognize, and Roy would have him back in jail in an instant."

"Didn't you think that this is something I should know?" Sam fumed.

"Hawk has probably headed straight for Mexico. That's what I would do if I were in his boots," Adam said soothingly. And honestly. "I didn't want to worry you right now. Our baby may be coming soon." Adam placed his hands on Sam's bouncing belly. The child always seemed to be in constant motion nowadays.

"Still, I worry," Sam said, calming down as she watched her husband's face.

"Would I let anything happen to you two?" Adam asked.

"Not on purpose," Sam smiled. But she began keeping guns in every room and hid one in the buggy too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanksgiving came and went. Sam and Adam celebrated the holiday at the Ponderosa where Hop Sing had outdone himself once again. And he sat with the Cartwrights and shared the meal with them. There was such love in this big house!


	11. Chapter 11

The first week of December brought a dusting of snow. Sam looked out the window at the Sierras and saw that the peaks were absolutely white and beautiful. She and Susan were finishing breakfast when Sam decided she wanted to go for a buggy ride. Susan's brow furrowed. "I don't think it be a good idea right now, Miss Sam. You don't know when that young 'un might decide to be borned."

"It won't be in the next hour, for Heaven's sake! I'll just ride around and look at everything and come right back."

Susan shook her head. "Then I go with you, just in case you runs into trouble."

"Susan, I just want some time to myself. I appreciate the fact that you and Rob are always near if I need something, but I just need to be by myself for a while. Can you understand that?"

"You ain't goin' unless _I_ goes too." Susan was adamant.

Sam sighed. "Okay. If you'll hitch up the buggy, then we'll _both_ take a ride. Let me put on some warmer clothes and I'll meet you out in the barn."

Susan brightened. She was already dressed warmly, having gone to gather eggs earlier, so she went to put on her coat and headed for the barn. As she hitched up the buggy, Susan thought of the strange dreams she had been having. She knew something bad was going to happen, but a strange blackness filled her mind's eye and she couldn't see what the problem was. She checked the gun she knew was under the seat of the buggy and tried to shake off the feeling of dread.

She heard footsteps behind her and knew that Sam had gotten ready in a hurry. Then there was a blinding pain in her head. Everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had been smiling as she opened the front door. Standing before her was Hawk! "You still are beautiful," he said. "And I still want you."

Sam struggled but she was no match for the big man. A cloth was held over her nose and she recognized the smell of chloroform. She felt herself slipping away into darkness. Slipping…slipping…slip…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam awoke, her stomach queasy, and saw Hawk sitting in a chair nearby. Sam didn't recognize where she was, but there was a wood stove giving heat to the small room.

"Finally decided to wake up, huh?" Hawk asked. "I thought you'd sleep forever. Worse than that, I was afraid I'd killed you by putting so much stuff on that cloth."

"Where am I?" Sam asked, trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind.

"In a safe place. Nobody'll find you here. And, after the baby comes, you and I are goin' to Mexico." Hawk looked so sure of himself. "Now I'm gonna get you somethin' to eat and drink. Don't even bother trying to get out of here. There's a mountain on three sides of this shack. And the door can't be opened from the inside. I fixed this place up to be escape-proof."

Sam watched as Hawk left. She surveyed her surroundings. There was a small table, a chair, and the bed she was lying on. The only light came from the openings in the wood stove. She looked at the stove pipe and saw that it vented in an odd shape. _What was that about a mountain on three sides?_ _Was there a mountain over the roof of the shack too? Was that why the stove pipe was so peculiar – it would have to vent from the front of the shack if there was an obstruction overhead._

Hawk was right. Sam couldn't budge the door, either inward or outward. She talked to herself to calm the rising panic. _Adam will find me. It won't take long. Just stay calm and try to think of what to do. Adam will find me. Adam will find me…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam finally heard muffled voices outside the door. She heard boards being slid away. And Hawk came in – with Gretchen! Gretchen smiled happily. "Look, I've brought you a nice meal."

Sam glared. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, you can starve yourself. But you'll starve your baby too. It's up to you." Gretchen put the plate on the table. Hawk was carrying a metal cup of milk and put it on the table also.

"Just what do you plan to do with me?" Sam asked, trying to remain calm in the face of an insane woman.

"Why, surely you can figure that out," Gretchen smiled slyly. "When your baby is born, Hawk will take you to Mexico. And I'll keep the child that should have been mine."

"And just how will you explain that you have a baby?" Sam asked, careful to keep an even tone to her voice.

"I'll say I went to the orphanage in Denver and adopted a baby."

"You have to be _married_ to adopt a baby," Sam said cautiously. "Everybody knows that."

"People also know that orphanages are over-crowded and low on funds. Money 'talks'. I'll make them believe that I offered a large donation in exchange for a baby. People are stupid sometimes. They'll accept what I tell them. If I can't have Adam, I can be mother to his child."

Sam looked at Hawk's smile and shivered. She knew better than to make Gretchen angry. One can't argue with an insane person.

"I suggest that you eat what's on the table. And be sure and drink your milk. We want to have a healthy baby, don't we?" Gretchen was talking in a sing-song voice. "We'll be back later to check on you."

Hawk and Gretchen left, and Sam heard boards being either slid across the door or being wedged against the door. There was plenty of wood in the room, so she wouldn't be cold. She looked at the food and then ate. _If anything happens to me, I want my baby to live on._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Panic overtook Sam. The small room, the inability to know if it was day or night, the worry about the baby within her – she felt very alone. _I know I have to eat, if not for myself then for the baby's sake. And if I panic now, I'll lose my perspective and my intelligence. I know that Adam will move Heaven and earth to find me. I must be strong and healthy. I know that Ilsa and Gretchen are deranged, so I need to be compliant and not cause trouble. They may decide to shoot me if I seem too strong-willed. So I'll play the part of the perfect, fearful hostage and let them think they've broken my spirit. In the meantime, I'll search every part of this room and see if I can find a way out. The first thing to do is to eat – that'll give me strength. Now, take several deep breaths and overcome this panic. And pray."_

So Samantha ate everything that was on her plate and found that the food actually was very good. She had to eat with a spoon – obviously she wouldn't be trusted with a knife or a fork, but that was okay. She found that the milk had a strange taste to it – a slightly bitter taste but she drank it anyway. Almost immediately, dizziness overtook her and she wobbled to the bed. She fell asleep quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and the ranch hands finished throwing out bails of hay for the cattle and returned home much earlier than they had planned. Adam knew that Sam's time was drawing nearer and wanted to be home as much as possible. As he and Rob entered the barn, the first thing that Adam noticed was that the horse and buggy were gone. _Damn that Sam! She must've taken one of her rides into town._

The second thing that happened was that both Adam and Rob heard a moaning noise from one of the stalls. It was Susan, rubbing her head, too dizzy to stand up. Rushing to her side, Rob put a protective arm around her. "What happened?" he asked, deep concern in his voice.

"I don't know," Susan answered, holding her head and wobbling slightly. "I come to hitch up th' horse an' buggy for Miss Sam and I felt a pain in my head. I gots a big lump there."

Rob and Adam examined her head and found that she had an enormous lump from the top of her forehead to the back of her head underneath her hair. Adam sprinted to the house, calling Sam's name. No answer. But a chair had been turned over and there was a plate on the floor broken into pieces. A chill went up Adam's spine.

Rob was bringing Susan into the house and fetched a cold rag for her head. Adam was still looking at the chair and the broken plate, and the two men looked at each other with tacit understanding passing between them. Rob looked at the floor and saw drying puddles of water – a perfect outline of a man's boots. Silently, he pointed to the floor. Rob was a born tracker and could read signs of nature that other men might miss. He looked out the door onto the front porch and beckoned to Adam. Susan followed behind, the wet cloth still pressed to her head.

Rob spoke as he put his own boot in one footprint. "This print be mine. Adam, put your boot over here." He pointed to the spot. Adam's boot print fit perfectly. Susan's high leather moccasin prints were easy to spot because of the pattern that they left. There were scuffle marks unaccounted for, and Rob bent to inspect them closer. "These be partial prints of a woman's boots. See the heel mark here? But these other ones be made by the boots of a man with large feets." Rob looked farther and saw a slight scrape mark. "The woman's boots disappear here. But the man's prints fade away toward the barn. They be deeper. My guess is that he be carryin' somethin'." He sighed. "Or some _body_."

Susan gasped. Adam's face paled. Rob sprinted toward the barn with Adam close behind. On his hands and knees, Rob investigated the marks left by the wheels of the buggy and followed them out of the barn for a short distance. The ranch hands had ridden in – and so had Adam and Rob – and the hoof prints obliterated any more wheel tracks.

Adam took control. He sent Ted into town for Sheriff Coffee. He sent another man to the Ponderosa to fetch everybody he could find. "Tell them that Sam's been kidnapped!" he snapped.

Back into the house went Adam and Rob. Susan was sitting in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. Adam thought she had lost her mind, but Rob knew better. He spoke quietly in Cherokee to his wife then turned to Adam. "She don't remember nothin'. She feel responsible for this whole mess. She was s'posed to watch over Sam, and she let you down."

Adam knelt beside Susan. "It's not your fault, Susan. You got ambushed."

"But, Mister Adam, I been havin' bad dreams. I knowed somethin' bad was gonna happen soon. And it _did_." Susan wept. She returned her gaze to the fireplace. Rob added another log.

"She tryin' now to use her mind. She kin 'see' things that other folks cain't see. Sometimes it work, sometimes it don't. But she be tryin' hard. We leave her be for now and we go look 'round. We might kin find more sign."

Adam instructed his ranch hands to spread out as he and Rob rode together. Snow was falling again and, by the time the Cartwrights with their ranch hands arrived, Roy Coffee had joined in the search. Rob followed hoof prints in the snow and through the woods with Adam cautioning everybody to be careful where their horses stepped. Night fell, and Adam was told that half the town was out looking for Sam. But the snow was falling harder and Adam knew there was no sense in continuing the search until the morning. He returned to his house with his family, refusing to eat until Susan scolded him.

"Mister Adam, you ain't gonna be of any use if you fall over from lack of food. If you wants t' help, you eat what's in front of you."

So Adam ate. Susan was right. His Pa and his brothers were here. Ted was here. Rob was here. And Susan had returned to sit in front of the fireplace. Doc Martin had sent word that he was removing an appendix and would be here when his patient showed no signs of infection. Nobody slept well that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was groggy when she awoke and wondered how long she had been asleep. She heard the familiar sounds of boards being moved around and, when the door opened, in came Hawk and Ilsa. They had brought more food, and Ilsa put it on the table. Sam had seen, when the door opened, that it was dark outside, so it must be night. She at least had some idea of what time of day it was.

Ilsa spoke one word. "Eat."

Sam tried to look meek. "I'm too sleepy right now. Would you mind putting the food on the corner of the stove to keep it warm?"

Ilsa didn't move. Hawk moved the food. Ilsa checked to make sure that the spoon from the last meal was accounted for. Satisfied, she wiped it off on her skirt and put it back on the table. Her smile was almost demonic. Hawk brought wood in and dumped it on the floor. At least Sam would be warm – he didn't want his "prized possession" to freeze to death. And he didn't care about the baby. He just wanted Sam.

The door opened again as Hawk and Ilsa left. Sam could see flakes of snow blow in the door. She knew that snow would hinder Adam's progress in finding her. But she knew she had to eat again, and she did. She planned to investigate the room as soon as she had eaten but, after drinking her odd-tasting milk, she fell asleep again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first light, the men swung into their saddles with Hoss and Rob in the lead. Adam knew from experience that Hoss was a good tracker, and he believed in Rob's abilities. Susan was still sitting in front of the fireplace. The only things she had said this morning were "warm room" and "she be eatin' good food." Then Rob made her go to sleep; hopefully she would "dream" more information.

Neither Hoss nor Rob had any trouble tracking the path of the buggy through the trees. The light snow had covered only the tops of the trees, leaving bare branches where a buggy might have gone through the day before. And there were the faintest of wheel tracks on the ground. Adam was optimistic until the group reached an area where the wind had blown the snow over the ground, obliterating any sign except for animal tracks. The land here was rocky and unforgiving. The search party forged ahead, spreading out and looking for anything that might be helpful. They found nothing. And the morning and evening of the second day passed. Hop Sing had come from the Ponderosa to take care of the cooking; only his scolding could force anyone to eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam awoke and began to think things through again. Why was she always so sleepy right after she ate? Why was her baby moving so infrequently? And then it dawned on her – she was being _drugged_. _Think, Sam! Think hard! Your brain is itching to tell you something!_ Like a lightning bolt, Sam remembered the bottles of missing chloroform and laudanum from Doc Martin's office. She thought back to the time that Gretchen had been present while Sam was taking inventory of Doc's drug supply and how observant Gretchen had been. Had Gretchen been to see Doc after Sam had stopped working for him and returned the key to its hiding place? That would explain the missing bottles and what Sam knew to be chloroform when she was taken from her home. And the milk. It had a strange taste and made Sam fall asleep. It had to be the laudanum. And the baby inside her was sleeping as much as Sam was. _I've got to figure out a way to stop drinking the milk without anybody knowing. I need to drink water, but how will I get it? And how will I be able to pour the milk out without anybody knowing?_ Sam formulated a plan.

She went around the room and rapped lightly on each piece of wood. There was a solid "thunk" on every board except one located close to the bottom of the door. Sam had no instrument to pry it loose, but she could stick her fingers through a knothole and found that it opened enough to let her see the snow on the ground. And she could see daylight! The snow clung to her fingers which she popped into her mouth, realizing then how thirsty she was. That was the thing she needed to ask for! _Water_! Hearing the wood being moved at the door, Sam hurried back and sprawled out in bed and tried to look both sleepy and groggy.

Gretchen came in with Hawk right behind her. The smell of food made Sam's stomach churn but she had to be better at playing this game than Ilsa, Gretchen and Hawk. So she reeled over to the table and began to eat, deliberately dropping food as though she wasn't in complete control of her motor skills. Gretchen grinned at Hawk. Sam turned over her glass of milk and sat dumbly looking at it.

"I'm so thirsty," Sam said, trying to feign a dry throat. "I know I need milk, but I also need water. This baby and I will both die if we don't keep our fluid intake high."

Gretchen thought about this. Obviously, Sam was too stupid to know that her milk was mixed with laudanum which made her sleepy all the time. And Gretchen also knew that a few glasses of milk were not enough. She instructed Hawk to gather snow in a bucket; it could be put close to the stove and would melt. Sam could drink that when she was thirsty.

"You'll be okay alone with her?" Hawk asked.

Gretchen pulled a gun from her dress pocket, smiled and waved Hawk away. Gretchen watched as Sam continued to eat slowly, occasionally dropping her spoon or pieces of food. After an unknown amount of time, Hawk returned with a bucket of snow. _We must be close to a house or something. That bucket just wouldn't be sitting conveniently outside in the middle of nowhere._ The spilled milk left a dark wet stain on the floor, but Sam wasn't worried. She knew where she could pour it if she needed to – it would go behind that board with the knothole. She felt optimistic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoss and Rob were excellent trackers but they couldn't make something from nothing. Sheriff Coffee had sent wires to every Sheriff for miles around advising them to be on the look-out for a red-haired stranger with a brunette-haired wife – either pregnant or with a newborn baby. All doctors were to be notified of this as well as the townsfolk. Ben Cartwright had offered an enormous reward for any leads as to the whereabouts of these strangers. Nobody even bothered to lie to get the reward.

Susan, though she didn't know it at the time, dreamed important things. She passed this news on to Adam and Rob. And she continued to stare into the fireplace for so long that Rob was afraid she'd go blind.

"I dream of a one-room building. I see Miss Sam. She be warm because there be a stove and plenty of wood. She have food often. She have plenty of water t' drink. There be a wooden door and she cain't get out. She sleep with her hands coverin' her belly. I cain't see where this place is though. It be like I see through her eyes; I sees what she see." Susan looked exhausted. Adam had hopes that she was right.

The search party checked every shack and every ghost town for miles. Nobody returned jubilant. Adam fell into the depths of despair but he wouldn't give up. Ever.

The third and fourth days came and went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was an expert at playing "the game" with Ilsa, Gretchen, and Hawk. She knew when the door opened to look quickly to see if it was light or dark outside. She knew to act weak and clumsy. She knew to act sleepier and sleepier with each meal. At times, she pretended to be asleep when food was left for her and, when whatever couple came in and then left, she would eat the food, pour the milk behind the board near the door, and drink water out of the bucket which was continuously filled with snow. Sometimes she would talk to whoever showed up, deliberately slurring her words. Her ruse was working. But there were times that she felt the hopelessness of her situation, and she had bad back pain frequently. Once or twice, she felt actual contractions and worried that she would have her baby in this hateful place in spite of her play acting. She would talk to herself at length, remind herself that Adam would search for her forever, and that he would find her. But she also prayed for a miracle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friedhelm listened to the sounds of voices from downstairs. At first, he couldn't understand what the voices were saying – not because of his stroke which hadn't affected his hearing or his mind – but because the voices were quiet. As the days passed, he finally heard enough to know what was going on. Ilsa and Gretchen hadn't given him enough credit – they were too involved with something else. And _somebody_ else.

Friedhelm waited until the dead of night to make his move. He couldn't speak, and his right arm was useless. His right leg didn't work very well but he could walk if he had to. And this night he _had_ to. Slowly, laboriously, he made his way to the barn. He knew that taking one horse would be obvious but he couldn't unlock every stall and shoo each horse outside. That would involve a lot of noise. He'd just have to take his chances by taking one horse and praying to get back before anybody in the house woke up.

It took him a long time to put the bridle on his own horse. But he did it. He tried picking up the saddle with his left hand and discovered that it was too heavy. He'd have to ride bareback. That posed another problem, but only temporarily. He could drag a hay bale close enough to climb on and then throw his body across the horse's back. He headed out into the freezing night air. The snow was coming down so fast that he could hardly see. Fortunately, he knew the area well and hurried forward on knowledge and instinct.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole Cartwright family had set up housekeeping in the living room. Hoss was asleep in one chair; Little Joe slept in another. Ben slept on the sofa. Hop Sing and Adam chose the floor, wrapped in comforters from the upstairs bedrooms.

Susan woke up and nudged Rob. "Somebody be comin' here."

Rob, never doubting Susan's words, nudged Adam. "Susan say somebody comin'."

Adam rose quietly and looked out into the snowy night. He saw nobody. "There's nobody there."

Susan looked into Adam's eyes. "Jist wait. Not long now."

Adam watched the grandfather clock. It showed the time to be one o'clock in the morning. The beginning of the fifth day since Sam had been kidnapped. An hour passed and Adam felt his eyes beginning to close. Susan and Rob remained wide awake.

And then Adam heard a noise. It could have been a pile of snow dropping from one of the trees, but he was on his feet in an instant. Rob was right next to him as Adam opened the front door. There was a figure lying in the snow, and Adam prayed that it was Sam. It wasn't. It was a very cold Friedhelm Werner.

Susan woke the rest of the family and sped into the kitchen with Hop Sing to make coffee. Adam and Rob helped Friedhelm into the house; the man was trying hard to speak but his words were unintelligible. The stroke, indeed, had left him unable to speak. He made motions with his left hand – wild motions which were indecipherable. Ben was the first to catch on. "Get him a pencil and paper!" Ben commanded as he helped Friedhelm sit down at the dining room table. Friedhelm took the pencil and painstakingly wrote "Sam."

"Where? Where is Sam?" Adam prodded.

Friedhelm drew a question mark on the paper. Then he wrote slowly "behind my house." He drew a picture that looked like an upside-down "vee" with a door between the lines of the "vee."

"Is she all right?" Adam pushed.

Friedhelm nodded and pointed his coffee mug at the china cabinet.

"She's being fed?" Ben asked.

Friedhelm nodded. His hand shook as he drank the hot coffee that Hop Sing brought in. Susan brought along plenty of mugs and everybody drank.

"Ilsa bad. Gretchen bad. Bad man." Friedhelm wrote slowly. It was now three o'clock in the morning.

"What man, Friedhelm?" Adam asked, trying to be kind and wishing the man could hurry.

Looking completely exhausted, Friedhelm wrote "red."

And Adam knew who it was. "The man has red hair?"

Friedhelm nodded and drank more coffee.

"You met Hawk a couple of times," Adam said. "Is it Hawk?"

Friedhelm nodded. "Hurry," he scrawled and slid down in the chair. His coffee mug fell from his hand to the floor. Both Susan and Ben checked for a pulse in the man's neck. He wasn't dead, though he looked like he was. He had fainted from exhaustion.

Ben took command. "Joe, get Roy and Doc! Meet us on the way to the Werner place – we'll take that west cut through the woods. Susan, you and Hop Sing stay here and keep a gun with you at all times. See if you can make Friedhelm comfortable. Hoss, get Ted and the others to saddle horses for all of us. Now get your coats and get going!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe had pushed Cochise hard and had roused both Roy and Doc Martin. Joe was hitching Doc's buggy by the time Roy arrived at the livery stable. Jess watched the flurry of action but wisely stayed out of the way. "Good luck!" he shouted as the three men dashed away. They hurried so fast that the timing was perfect – they met Adam and Rob at the edge of the tree line just shy of the Werner property. Adam wanted to race ahead and confront Ilsa and Gretchen. He also wanted to _shoot_ Hawk.

Roy spoke and made sense. "Adam, if you confront those people now, we may never find Sam. She'll starve to death. We're gonna have to wait and follow whoever takes food to her. How else can we be sure exactly where she is? Finding Sam won't allow me to catch the kidnappers in the act. This has to be done legal."

Adam sighed. But Rob smiled. "If somebody is taking food to Miss Sam, then there be tracks to follow. Adam and I kin go now. You and the rest of the men kin follow whenever anybody goes out the house."

Rob was as good as his word. Adam wasn't sure that even Hoss could've followed the trail in this much snow. Rob read the snow as though it were plain as day. He put his finger to his lips to indicate silence. The back of the Werner house was close by. And, sure enough, there was a small mountain – actually a very large hill – that jutted out like a broken tooth. It was covered by dense trees with snow-covered branches.

"Backtrack, Adam," Rob said as he picked up some dead branches. "Cover our tracks as best you can. The snow is wet and should be easy to move around. I'll look for the shack."

Adam didn't want to leave – he could almost _feel_ Sam's presence. But he knew that Rob was right, so he did as he was told, leaving Rob to hide the horses. And Rob had been right about the snow being wet and easy to move without looking too obvious. More snow was falling now and it would cover any telltale branch marks. When Adam returned to where he had left Rob, Rob wasn't anywhere to be seen. Adam's heart pounded and he could feel sweat dripping down his face and then freezing on the stubble of beard on his cheeks.

Rob suddenly appeared from behind a copse of trees. He motioned for Adam to come to him and cover up the tracks. "I found it," Rob grinned. If this'd been summer and the trees covered with leaves, it would've been harder and taken me a little longer to find. But I'd have found it anyways."

"Let's get Sam!" Adam whispered urgently.

"Not now, Mister Adam," Rob whispered back. "The door has wood slide bolts on the outside. If we touch it, we disturb the snow. We have to wait. We _have_ to! If the other folks cain't see behind the house, we be the only ones who can catch anybody."

As much as Adam wanted to go charging in, he knew that Rob was right. The two men hunkered down a little way from the shack's door and waited to see what would happen and who would appear. He saw a wisp of smoke coming from where the shack was. At least Sam was warm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam looked at his pocket watch. The one Sam had given him for a wedding present. He felt a lump in his throat. It was seven o'clock, and the sun was beginning to shine through the clouds. His body had grown stiff and his patience had grown short. Rob looked uncomfortable also but neither man moved.

Adam nudged Rob. Here came Hawk and Gretchen, carrying a tray of something. Adam held his breath, hoping that he had covered the tracks well enough. Hawk stopped once, and Adam held his breath. The man and woman proceeded and were so close that Adam could have hit Hawk in the head with a well-aimed rock. The sound of the wood sliding away from the door was loud. Still, Rob didn't move and had placed a hand on Adam's arm to indicate that they should be motionless. What seemed like two hours was in fact only a few minutes when Rob whispered, " _Now!_ " And the two men ran forward and threw open the shack's door.

Gretchen screamed in surprise. Hawk didn't even have time to reach for his gun because Hoss had burst through the door and hit him so hard that Hawk went unconscious.

Sam, who had been feigning sleep, looked at Adam in surprise. "It's about time you got here!" she snorted and then burst into tears. And then she was in her husband's strong arms, hearing him talk to her soothingly, feeling him rocking her back and forth gently, kissing her hair and her wet cheeks.

"You're under arrest!" hollered Roy as he pointed his gun at Gretchen and at Hawk, who was now regaining consciousness. "Tie him up, Hoss. Let's go to the house and get Ilsa."

"Can you walk?" Adam asked Sam.

"Of course," Sam replied, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "But you'll have to help me. This baby of yours is just so heavy!"

Ilsa was looking out the back window when she saw the group heading toward her house. She ran out the front door and headed for the barn. But Ben popped up, seemingly out of nowhere, and grabbed her. She was a strong woman, but she was no match for Ben's strength. Into the house they went, followed by Little Joe and the other members of the group.

"You're under arrest too!" Roy intoned as he looked at Ilsa.

"And, for what, may I ask?" Ilsa was playing a game of innocence.

"For kidnapping," Roy answered.

"Kidnapping? I never kidnapped anybody in my life. Hawk is the one who should be under arrest for that."

"I can add aiding and abetting a fugitive. Hawk broke out of prison and you didn't report him," Roy said with a slight grin. He was enjoying this. "You gave an escaped prisoner food and shelter. You knew about Sam being held captive."

Gretchen, eager to try to get herself out of trouble, piped up. "She _made_ me do it! I didn't _want_ to do it! Mama and Hawk cooked up the whole plan. I took food out to the shack. And milk, too."

"Oh, shut up!" Hawk growled. "I came to you looking for a place to hide. You and your ma cooked up the kidnapping plan."

"That's fine," Roy grinned. "Now you _all_ are guilty. And I'm sure I can find other charges that will stick. Hoss, Joe, Ben? You three come with me. We'll take the buckboard in the barn. Adam, you take Sam and ride with Doc Martin. Ted and Rob, take Adam's buggy home. I'll talk with you later. Now let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sam, Adam and Doc talked all the way back to The Pines. Sam appeared to be in very good physical condition and she talked coherently, though she clung tightly to Adam. That was understandable – she had been through a terrible experience.

Hop Sing and Susan both had watched over Friedhelm as he recovered from his fainting spell. He was just tired and needed some food, and then he slept on the sofa as the Chinese cook and the Cherokee/black woman kept vigil at the window. Sam looked tired as she hugged them both, and Susan ran to heat water for Sam's much-needed bath. Doc drank a large mug of coffee – he would examine Sam later.

Sam stood like a child when Adam removed her clothes and helped her into the bathtub. Tenderly, he used the lavender soap to scrub Sam's body, smiling as he watched their child roll and kick beneath Sam's skin. Sam actually laughed as Adam poked at her belly-button, a familiar and fun game that Adam loved to play. Sam began to visibly relax as the scent of lavender wafted into her nostrils. "I knew you would find me," Sam said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Adam's soapy hands on her body. "But I got worried as the days went by…"

"Hush, love," Adam whispered. "Just relax. You're home now. You're safe."

Later, dressed in Adam's robe, Sam emerged into the dining room. Hop Sing had cooked an enormous breakfast while Susan had gone to the bunkhouse to talk to Rob. She needed to hold him and make sure that _he_ was all right also. And the ranch hands needed to be fed. Friedhelm had already been examined by Doc and was found to be as healthy as a stroke victim could be.

Adam didn't want for Sam to have to give details about what had happened but Sam wanted to talk. _Needed_ to talk. And she _did_ , holding everybody spellbound with each word. She told the story from beginning to end and left out nothing. Doc examined her after breakfast and pronounced both mother and baby to be quite fit. Sam had been fed well and had no outward or inward physical signs of trauma. All she needed was some sleep but she wouldn't close her eyes until Adam came to the bedroom and snuggled against her. Her eyes closed immediately as she felt Adam's hand against her belly. She was home.

She never heard the rest of the Cartwrights arrive; she never heard them eating breakfast; she never heard her story being repeated. She would find out later that, had Friedhelm not appeared, had Rob not been able to find her, Susan had "seen" where she was in one of those "strange dreams" that Susan was prone to having.

Ben reported that Hawk, Ilsa and Gretchen were behind bars. Hawk had been shackled to a steel ring in the floor of one of the cells. Ilsa refused to talk, and Gretchen was wailing loudly when Ben left Roy's office. Judge Coleman had been summoned, and there would be a jury trial in a few days. Although Gretchen wasn't well thought of, her parents had made many friends. Judge Coleman stated that he believed an impartial jury _could_ be found if any of the three prisoners pleaded "not guilty." And he didn't see how that was possible because they all had been caught red-handed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judge Coleman was astounded when all three prisoners entered a plea of "Not Guilty." Ilsa and Gretchen said that they were afraid of Hawk and what he might do to Friedhelm if they didn't follow his instructions. They did their best to keep Sam well-fed and warm. Gretchen lied and said, had Sam's baby been born, she would have seen that the infant was returned to Adam and that she would have told that Hawk had taken Sam to Mexico.

Ilsa lied and pleaded ignorance. Hawk said that Ilsa had blackmailed him, threatening to turn him over to Sheriff Coffee if he didn't do what she said to do. It was a foregone conclusion that Hawk would go back to jail, no matter what he had or hadn't done. He had escaped from Reno and was a fugitive from the law. But Judge Coleman wanted to add extra charges, so he took the bench and oversaw jury selection. Which didn't take long. He found that an impartial jury _could_ be found in Virginia City.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Until the day of the trial, Sam hadn't left the house. And neither had Adam. Sam appeared to be mentally sound during the day but at night she tossed and turned and moaned in her sleep. She would cling to Adam, realize she was safe, and then fall asleep again. She was improving, but now she would have to take the stand and re-live the whole mess. Adam was worried. Sam didn't seem to be. She was incensed that Ilsa and Gretchen were such liars, even if they were mentally unstable. She wouldn't, as the victim, be allowed to testify as to their mental condition, and there was no time to have them evaluated by anyone else. "It is what it is," she told Adam.

The formal charges against Hawk were: escaping from prison, kidnapping, and aiding in the commission of felony kidnapping. Ilsa and Gretchen were charged with aiding and abetting a criminal, failure to report a felon, giving aid and comfort to the felon, kidnapping, and holding a hostage against her will. Judge Coleman told Roy he would add any other charges that he could think of so that there would be no way for any of the accused to be acquitted.

The trial took only two days – mostly because Sheriff Coffee had used his head when he had captured both Hawk and Gretchen. Ilsa's attempted flight didn't bode well for her. And Sam's testimony, from the incident with the stage coach forward to the present time, put Ilsa and Gretchen in a bad light. Some of that story – the stage coach incident – shouldn't have been allowed, but Judge Coleman allowed it anyway. Lori, Delores and Mindy took the stand, testifying to both Ilsa and Gretchen's erratic behavior and threats.

Hawk had little to say. He knew he would be going back to jail anyway. But Ilsa and Gretchen's own words condemned them. And the pair screamed and acted like lunatics, which didn't help either. When the jurors returned their verdicts, the three prisoners were found guilty of all charges. Hawk would be sent to a maximum-security prison in Indiana. Judge Coleman deliberately didn't want to have Hawk hanged – he thought that was too easy and he wanted Hawk to spend the rest of his life thinking about what he had done. Ilsa and Gretchen would be sent to Kalamazoo Psychiatric Hospital for evaluation and, pending the outcome of that evaluation, would be sent either to the Michigan Asylum or to jail to serve life sentences. All three prisoners would be heavily guarded on their journeys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's relief was immediately obvious when the prisoners were taken on their way eastward. Her whole appearance returned to its previous serenity, and she no longer moaned and tossed in her sleep. Ted had taken Friedhelm back to the Werner ranch and was now the foreman. There was a very attractive live-in nurse to take care of Friedhelm. Things had finally fallen into place.

Sam wanted to do something fun with the family in celebration before the arrival of the baby, so she decided to have the Cartwrights and Hop Sing come to The Pines for a huge supper. And she considered Susan and Rob "family," so they were invited also. Adam was sent for a wagonload of supplies, and Sam and Susan began preparing what they could ahead of time. The next day was spent cooking pork roast, beef, and chicken that could be warmed up before supper was served. Casseroles were made from the garden vegetables. There would be a large platter of winter melons with a poppy-seed dressing. Sam was satisfied.

She was taken completely by surprise when her first contraction hit. She sat down in a chair until the pain passed. She waited. The next contraction hit an hour later. _Okay, the pains are very far apart. This could be false labor. Or it could be due to the fact that I've been on my feet too much. I'll just take it easy. But I'll pay attention to the times between pains. But, just in case this baby decides to come, I'll get out sheets and towels and any other stuff I need. And I won't tell Susan._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind was howling and the snow was falling in near-blinding conditions when Ben, Hoss, Little Joe, and Hop Sing arrived. But Adam had built his house well, and the fire in the fireplace kept the room warm and cozy. There were joyous greetings as the men entered the house, and the aromas of food cooking and warming permeated the air. Hop Sing, who had been instructed to _not_ cook, giggled. "Hop Sing no cook tonight. Missie Sam and Missie Susan do alla work and Hop Sing just eat and enjoy!"

Sam pretended to laugh hard enough to sit down on the arm of a chair. That was the biggest contraction yet! Susan noticed but said nothing. She had water heating in the side of the stove, just in case.

After a small chat, the family sat down at the table. Rob had quickly put together another table to be added to the first one to accommodate both guests and food. Proudly, Sam and Susan had set out the platters, plates, glasses and eating utensils. Ben returned thanks to the Lord for the bounteous meal and asked again for God's protection for everyone present. The wind rattled the windows but nobody cared. The horses were in the barn, the house held the people inside safely. And it was time to eat!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knew, through supper, that her contractions were more frequent, but she clenched her jaw. Adam even noticed that something was just not quite "right" about his wife, but Sam blamed everything on the baby's kicking her too hard.

Susan knew better. Time passed quickly, and soon everyone could eat no more. Sam and Susan rose to clear the table.

Sam stood in the middle of the dining room. "Uh-oh," she said, her brow furrowed. All eyes turned to her.

"Oh, _damn_!" Sam said. "My water just broke." Sure enough, she was standing in a wet puddle.

"Joe, go get Doc Martin! And _hurry_!" Adam snapped.

Little Joe grabbed his hat and coat and opened the front door. Snow was already piled up at the door at least two feet high and the snow was coming down so fast that the visibility was nil.

Ben spoke. "Little Joe can't go out in that blizzard, Adam. Even if he could, Doc might not be able to get here at all."

Susan's voice was calm but authoritative. "We kin have this baby _without_ Doc. I've helped many babies into the world. Mister Hoss, there be hot water in the side of the stove. Get it please and bring it upstairs. Mister Adam, take Sam up to the bedroom and get her into something other than what she's wearing. Something warm and loose. Mister Ben, please look in the drawer of the china cabinet and get some scissors. There be a bottle of alcohol in the cupboard. Put the scissors in a bowl and pour the alcohol over the blades and then bring the bowl and scissors upstairs."

"I've got clean sheets and towels and string upstairs already," Sam said over Adam's shoulder as he carried her to the bedroom.

"I'm sure you do. You've been in labor for well over a day now," Susan grinned.

"What do _we_ do?" Little Joe asked, looking at Hop Sing and Rob.

"Do what _all_ men do. Pace the floor, drink coffee and wait," Susan laughed as she headed up the stairs.

Hop Sing scurried to the kitchen. He would make the coffee. Rob and Little Joe sat down and looked at each other helplessly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was getting Sam undressed but the contractions were coming fast. With Susan's help, Sam finally was in a flannel nightgown. Adam headed back downstairs, hearing a low growl of pain from Sam. His face was a picture of worry and fright. "What if something happens that Susan can't handle. What if something goes wrong and Sam bleeds to death? What if she dies? Or if the baby dies?"

Ben put his arm around Adam's shoulders. "Sam will be fine. Your baby will be fine. You're going through what every father goes through at a time like this. But, if you're so inclined, say a silent prayer. It'll make you feel like you're doing something."

Adam sighed, sat and then stood up and paced every time he heard Sam's muffled cries. Hoss jumped and paced and then sat back down again. Little Joe and Rob tried to play cribbage but couldn't count their points correctly. Hop Sing kept coffee mugs filled and muttered to himself in Chinese.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweat had popped out on Sam's face. She had promised herself that she would not be a crier or a screamer, that she would be stoic, and that she would just pop that baby right out. _So much for being brave. I didn't know this would be so painful._

"Would you like for Mister Adam to come upstairs and hold your hand?" Susan asked with a smile.

"Is that proper?" Sam groaned.

Susan snorted. "This be _his_ baby too. Birth be God's miracle. One day, every father will watch as this miracle takes place."

" _Get him_!" Sam screeched.

Susan walked to the top of the stairs. "Mister Adam, Sam wants you to be part of this miracle. Kin you come up here, please?"

Adam leaped up the stairs. "Nothing's wrong, is there?"

Susan smiled and shook her head. "Everythin' be jest fine. She jest want to hold your hand."

Adam sat gingerly on the bed beside Sam. Her face was wet with sweat and tears or both. He wiped her face with a towel and kissed her forehead. She grabbed his hand and held it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "I guess I'm not as brave as I thought," Sam said as a tear trickled out of the corner of one eye.

"You be doin' jest fine, Miz Sam," Susan soothed.

"Yeah," said a speechless Adam.

Pain wracked Sam's body and her hand snaked out, grabbing Adam around his neck and pulling his face close to hers.

" _You. Did. This. To. Me!_ " she shrieked.

Adam, of course, said the wrong thing. "I think you helped a little." Adam was fearful that Sam might bite off his nose and tried to pull his head back. Sam was incredibly strong and he couldn't move.

" _Get. It. Out!_ " Sam snarled.

"Miz Sam, when I tells you to, you push real hard until I says to stop," Susan said as she propped her arms on the mattress. In a few seconds, Susan told Sam to push. And Sam pushed as hard as she could until Susan told her to stop. I'll _never_ have another baby! This pain just isn't _worth_ it!

Susan didn't have to tell her to push again. Sam's body just reacted naturally. Susan crowed with delight. "Mister Adam, look at your son's face!"

Adam pulled away from Sam's grip on his neck. He saw a very red, very small red face with a head full of black hair. He felt a lump in his throat. " _Sam, I can see a face and black hair!_ "

For a moment, Sam forgot about the pain. "You can?" She pushed again. And the pain went away.

"Mister Adam, come here with them scissors and cut this cord," Susan said quickly.

Adam jumped and brought the scissors. Susan had tied off two places and indicated where he should cut. But the baby wasn't crying. He cut anyway. Susan seemed so calm. And then Susan whacked the baby smartly on its tiny little feet and there was a feeble cry at first and then a loud scream of anger from this wrinkled being.

"Get a towel," Susan instructed. "And hold your son. He be mighty mad at _me_ right now."

Adam had held babies before. He had held Hoss, who was twice this size, and he had held Little Joe. But this was _his_ baby! _His_ son! And he wept unashamedly as he put his son into his wife's arms.

Now, rub him good and keep him cryin'," Susan laughed through her own tears. She headed to the top of the stairs and hollered down to the sea of men's faces below. "It's a fine, healthy, angry little boy!" As an afterthought, she added, "But we knew it was gonna be a boy from the start, didn't we?"

"Can we see him?" A chorus of delighted, tearful faces.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll call you when he be ready." And Susan disappeared.

Adam had one arm around Sam and the other around Sam's arm that was cradling the baby who had stopped crying and was looking through as-yet unfocused eyes. Sam and Adam were both crying. "Adam Benjamin Cartwright," Sam whispered. And Adam didn't argue. The newest Cartwright yawned as though bored.

"Mister Adam, why don't you take your son downstairs and show him off for a few minutes. I need to get some things done here." This was not a request from Susan. It was a subtle command.

Carefully and very slowly, Adam descended the stairs. Ben met him at the last step. "Take a look at your grandson," Adam said proudly. "Adam Benjamin Cartwright." And then he handed the bundle into Ben's waiting arms. Ben wept as he automatically began to gently rock the infant. "He looks just like you did when you were born," Ben said as he looked at his eldest son. Ben turned to face the other men in the room. Hoss approached, almost tip-toeing, his eyes brimming. He put out one meaty finger and touched his nephew's hand.

"Don't _poke_ at him!" Little Joe said as he pushed Hoss aside. "You'll make him cry!" But Little Joe had to touch too. He grinned. He couldn't speak – the lump in his throat was too big.

Hop Sing came next and said something quietly in Chinese. "Old Chinee blessing," he explained.

Rob looked next. "That be a fine-looking son you have, Mister Adam. Yep. He be just fine."

Ben handed his grandson back to Adam. Adam Benjamin Cartwright looked at his father and immediately wet through the towel. Everybody laughed. "Welcome to fatherhood, Adam," Ben grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

The blizzard lasted for two days. Nobody could go away from the house or come to it. But Sam didn't mind. She had Adam, Ben, Hoss, Little Joe, Hop Sing, Susan, Rob, and the ranch hands if she needed anything. Susan continued to cook for the ranch hands; Hop Sing took over the cooking for Adam and family. The house was spotless all the time. Sam was treated like a princess and she felt like one.

Adam was entranced as he watched his son nurse. He loved his son's little hungry sounds, loved to see his little hands open and close, loved to watch his little legs kick when he was really hungry. Which seemed to be all the time. Sam laughed as she held the baby to her breast. "He must be a _pig_. He _eats_ like one!"

Adam was overwhelmed by love and a feeling of protectiveness as he watched mother and child. He was a little sad, too, when he realized that his father had loved his mother this much and then lost her. And had then lost two more wives whom he dearly loved. He couldn't imagine ever losing Sam or his newborn son. He didn't think he could bear the grief, and he had even more respect for his father now.

It was Ben who taught Sam the art of diapering a baby boy – but only after Sam had gotten "sprayed" in the face. When Ben stopped laughing, he told her to make sure that the baby's "waterworks" were covered. Adam leaned against the wall and grinned. He had failed to warn Sam about this particular problem.

For three days, Adam's brothers – and Hop Sing – argued over who would hold this child and when and for how long. Little Joe was afraid that Hoss would squish the child, and Hoss was afraid that his younger brother would drop him. Hop Sing held him and chanted Chinese songs to him. Both Susan and Rob sang Cherokee lullabies to him. But the tiny boy responded to Ben the best. Perhaps it was because of Ben's deep voice and the vibrations it caused, but Ben could soothe the child just by talking to him and holding him against his chest.

Only one time did Sam hear anyone call the new baby "Little Adam." It was what Sam had feared the most because she knew how Joe hated being called "Little Joe." The name, he had told her, was okay when he was young, but he couldn't shake the name now that he was grown. Gently, Sam said that the baby's name was "Adam." But it was Ben who had started calling the infant "Young" – short for "Young Adam." Sam laughed at first, but the name grew on her. It grew on everybody. At some time in the child's growing-up years, he could choose what he'd rather be called, but "Young" seemed to stick for the time being. Yes, it was a rather odd nickname for a child, but he wouldn't always be small. Susan and Rob gave him a Cherokee name which was too complicated to pronounce but meant "Man of the Great Pines," referring to the huge Ponderosa pines that surrounded both Ben's house and Adam's house.

At night, Sam snuggled with Adam as she nursed Young. And when he was full, Adam would hold him and sing to him, watching his son's eyes as they grew heavy-lidded and then closed. It was Adam who would get up in the night if he heard the slightest cry; he would see if a diaper needed changing or decide if a tummy might be hungry. Adam played with tiny hands and tiny feet and gently tickled tiny ribs. Adam was completely besotted with this miracle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fourth morning dawned bright and clear and, at breakfast, Ben announced that it was time for him and his group to go home. He knew that Sam and Adam needed their privacy, and he, frankly, was anxious to get home and sleep in his own bed! The ranch hands were working on clearing snow from around the house and on the trail that led to the main road; Hoss knew all the backroads that would be passable on horseback.

Both Sam and Adam were truly sorry to see everybody leave. But the blizzard had forced everybody to stay – and to fill the house with love and laughter. Ben held his grandson and rocked him gently, Young's eyes staring into Ben's. There would always be a special bond between the two, one that would never be broken.

Sam stayed in the house as Adam walked outside with his family. As Ben got ready to put his foot in the stirrup, Adam stopped him. "Pa, you know how you always told us that angels were around us but that we just couldn't see them?"

Ben nodded. "It gave all of you comfort when you needed it."

"Well, I've discovered that I can _see_ angels. _My_ angels are standing at the window watching us." Ben looked at the window and saw Sam and Young standing there, Sam waving her hand and waving Young's tiny hand.

Ben embraced his son and then climbed into the saddle. "You're right. Those are your very own angels, and you can see them every day for the rest of your life."

As he reached the end of the road, Ben looked back – Sam and Adam and Ben's grandson were still waving. Ben swallowed hard and then headed for home.

"What did you say to Pop?" Sam asked. "He had a most peculiar look on his face."

"I told him that angels _can_ be seen. I'm looking at my angels right now."


End file.
